Finally Found You
by Amanda Taisho
Summary: E se os Hanyous fossem a raça prestigiada!.. E se os humanos estivessem em extinção? E se um jovem Hanyou se apaixonasse por uma frágil humana, mas a perdesse no tempo.. Quando finalmente ele a encontraria?.. "- As escolhas que te dou são poucas, ou você vem comigo, ou eu vou com você Kagome!" 1 Capitulo Introdução.
1. Introdução

**QUE SAUDADEEES! EIIIS QUE SURGEE EUUU! BROOTEII DA TERRA!.. Foii assiim muuiitoo estranho, estava no face e minha amiga postou um video e meeoo! DO NADA! A Fic me veio na cabeça, fiquei tãããoo feliiz, a muuiito tempo que não consigo escrever nada que preste, e como antes, essa fic foi vindo em minha mente naturalmente gentee! Estou muuiito anciosa! E como de prache resolvii postar a introdução! Esperoo que achem cativante e que eu tenha aguçado o interesse de vocês! Essa fic é toodiinhaa miinhaaa MUAHAHA!**

**Vamos a uma pequena introdução?**

**OoOoOoOoO**

E se os Hanyous fossem a raça prestigiada?! E se os humanos estivessem em extinção?! E se os Youkais até 'matassem' para se relacionarem com humanos para ter a honra de terem Hanyous como filhos?! E se um certo hanyou fosse desde a infância apaixonado por uma humana, e por irônia do destino fossem separados?! E se ele a procurou por muitos anos, mas ela simplesmente sumiu o que o fez desistir de sua busca.. Ele super mimado pelos pais, ele se tornou outra pessoa.. Porem se do nada aquela menina que ele sempre desejou, aparece na forma da mais bela mulher. -'Humanos' aquela pele macia e quente, tão diferente das youkais geladas que estava acostumado..

Ele a queria toda para si, um amor quase doentio que por muitos anos foi sua obsessão, finalmente ele a encontrou..! Ela se lembra dele, uma paixão explosiva envolve o casal.. Mas ela vai aceitar abandonar a vida que lutou para ter?! Ele vai conseguir ser o garoto que ela conheceu ?! Ou os anos fizeram mal ao casal?!

Desilusão, ciúmes, paixão, obssessão, narcisismo, ganância, pureza.. Talvez haja espaço para o amor..

**"-** Não, não vou deixar você como todo mundo faz**.."**

**"-** Temos uma ligação é verdade, porque garota, não vou largar mão de você.. Vou fazer você se sentir bem.. Oh sim.. Muito beem**.."**

**"- **Eu posso ter amor?! É pedir muito?!**.. "**

**"-** As escolhas que te dou são poucas, ou você vem comigo, ou eu vou com você Kagome**!"**

**"Finalmente encontrei você"**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**COMOO SEMPREE ESPEROO VOCÊS LEIITORES LIINDIISSIIMOOS! *-* O que acharam da introdução?! Hã?!.. Pensei em um romance mais sério, com problemas que casais passam todos os dias, mas sempre com a pitada.. ALÁ AMANDA ZANATO! Teremos problemas youkais! E problemas até com marcação, mas de uma maneira diferente, já que eu mudei o jeito que o mundo vê!.. Espero REALMENTE! QUE GOSTEM! E QUE MEUS LEITORES ME ACOMPANHEM NESSA JORNADA TAMBEM! *-* MIIL BEIIJOOS E VENHAM COMIIGOO**


	2. Hanyou

**Oii meeuus amorees! Os fiz esperarem muito neh?! Na primeira noite que escrevi e postei a introdução por impulso tive uma facilidade TREMENDA de escrever, mas depois sei la o que me deu, e eu apaguei quase tudo e reescrevi, maas agora vou pegando o jeito da fic, o ritmo de escrever.. Logo será mais facil de sair coisas que me agradem eu juroo! Prometo tentar não demorar! Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena, e que vocês gostem desse primeiro capitulo, to tããoo feliiz *-* É tão emocionante começar uma nova fic! Boba eu neh?! Hahaha.. Como eu disse no primeiro capitulo de Usurpadora, sei que queremos logo que o casal principal fique junto, que se encontre logo, eu seeii.. Mas peço um pouquinho de paciência, já que tudo tem seu tempo.. Nesse cap temos uma boa parte narrada pelo Inuyasha, nunca fiz isso antes mas espero ter me saído bem, e ter conseguido mostrar os sentimentos do menino sem fugir de sua personalidade forte e sem ficar apelativo.. Lembrando que se passa em uma realidade que os hanyous são considerados especiais taah.. SEM MAAIIS ENRROLAAAR Esperoo que GOSTEEMM! **

**OoOo ****North Field** oOoO

- Qual é garoto, você sabe que eu vou pegar você!.. - Eu escutei sua voz juvenil, gritar para mim no meio de um riso, como eu queria correr em sua direção, só eu sei como, eu queria que ela me 'pegasse', mas não no sentido em que ela falou.. Afinal estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde.. - Garoto?! - Podia sentir seu inebriante cheiro vindo mais perto de mim, e por alguns segundos eu quis sair do meu esconderijo e perder o jogo, só por alguns segundos claro, afinal sou muito competitivo...

- AHA!.. - Foi o grito que ouvi antes de vê-la saindo correndo em direção a arvore onde ela bateria o meu nome, sai de meu esconderijo atrás de uma planta qualquer e corri em sua direção, seu vestido rodado saltava enquanto ela corria, e seus longos cabelos negros voavam livremente, seguia o som de sua risada, no meio das arvores desviando das plantas, usando minha velocidade youkai a alcancei sem esforço segurando fortemente em sua cintura nos jogando no chão, 'sem querer' claro!

- Sem chance de você ganhar.. - Sussurrei perto de seu rosto, olhando firmemente seus fartos e rosados lábios, sorri com malícia ao notar o ar inocente que ela me lançou, para logo depois apertar aqueles olhos azuis em minha direção..

- Não vale garoto!.. Eu sou humana.. - Tive o prazer de sentir seu hálito quente bater em meu rosto enquanto ela falava, estava ofegante e com um beicinho de criança contrariada dançando em sua boquinha..

- Eu disse que era competitivo humana!.. - Disse me aproximando mais de sua boca que se mantinha entre aberta, como se esperasse que eu a beijasse, e ela continuava me olhando sem entender, será que era tão difícil assim perceber que eu a quero?! Desde que senti seu cheiro eu a quero para mim, ela vai ser minha! Só não sabe ainda..

- Vai garoto! A brincadeira não acabou.. - Ela disse rindo, se movimentando abaixo de meu corpo tentando se libertar do meu abraço de urso, mas a brincadeira não acabou mesmo!, hoje eu tinha que provar seus lábios, ou eu sabia que morreria, sabe-se lá quando eu teria a chance novamente.. Vamos Inuyasha é só se aproximar um pouco mais, ela está calma abaixo de você, é só provar seus lábios.. É agora garoto!

- KAGOME! - Nós dois olhamos na direção do grito, a velhota Kaede nos procurando no meio do 'quintal' do orfanato, que realmente era enorme, já que a grande casa ficava no campo sem muros, apenas a casa, e um enorme 'matagal' como costumo dizer..

- QUE FOI VELHOTA!.. - Gritei depois de me sentar em cima de Kagome uma perna em cada lado de seu pequenino corpo, ela me encarava triste, já sabia o que vinha a seguir..

- TRAGA A KAGOME INUYASHA! A FAMILIA DELA CHEGOU!.. - Eu a encarei por alguns segundos observando os grandes olhos azuis ficarem avermelhados por conta do choro, como poderia vê-la chorando e não ficar despedaçado?! Sai de cima de seu corpo e a embalei em um protetor abraço, acho que é assim que os heróis fazem naquelas histórias que ela gosta tanto de ler.. Se eu for seu herói ganho um beijo certo?!..

- Estou com medo de ir garoto.. - Ela disse junto a mim, com a cabeça em meu peito, eu apenas aproveitei o momento para acariciar seu belo cabelo, e tirar algumas folhas que ficaram presas ali.. Ela se soltou do abraço se levantando, com as costas da mão limpou os olhos e me encarou novamente, daquele jeito que me deixava sem graça, e acho que corado, feh, isso era coisa de menina, não de um herói, prestes a ganhar um beijo..

- É Inuyasha, Kagome.. Meu nome é Inuyasha.. - Murmurei revirando os olhos, arrancando u/m singelo sorriso de minha protegida..

- Eu sei garoto.. - Ela falou, alisando o vestido azul que a deixava uma graça, uma graça linda, que será minha!.. - Quando tempo acha que eu ficarei dessa vez? - Ela me fez a pergunta que sempre fazia ao ser adotada, adorava brincar de adivinhar..

- Hum deixa eu ver?!.. - Cocei meu queixo e fiz caretas, brincando de adivinhar.. - Humm.. - E como eu esperava e desejava, ela me puxou para si pelos bolsos da frente de minha larga calça jeans..

- Não tenho tanto tempo garoto!.. - Ela me fuzilou com os olhos novamente, do jeito que eu adorava, ficava linda com raiva..

- Acho que dessa vez um mês.. Até eles se desiludirem com uma humana.. - Não resisti falar zombeiramente com ela, afinal os humanos estavam praticamente extintos Kagome era uma das poucas que restaram depois que os Youkais dominaram tudo, a curiosidade das famílias youkais ricas faziam com que Kagome fosse adotada muitas vezes, mas sempre devolvida, depois que eles descobriam como os humanos eram frágeis e sensíveis, porem ele tinham pensamentos, achavam o que? Que eles seriam como bichinhos de estimação de luxo?! Mas para mim não seria problema, eu a faria forte, só mais três anos e então **eu** poderia adota-la..

- A é?! - Ela apertou mais os olhos, mas mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.. - E você hanyou?! Já tem 15 anos e ninguém te adota!.. - Sabia que ela diria isso, tão previsível minha pequena..

- Eu escolho com quem vou morar pirralha.. - Nós hanyous somos praticamente idolatrados, youkais são tão bobos, acham que temos os melhor dos dois, veem os humanos como preciosidades frágeis, já eu um poderoso hanyou tenho a força dos youkais, sou perfeito.. É o que dizem claro! - Já disse a velhota, que se o casal não for podre de rico eu não vou! - E claro pirralha, eu quero ficar com você.. Mas você não precisa saber disso..

- Convencido.. - Ela disse revirando os olhos e logo depois mostrando a língua para mim.. O que eu poderia esperar de uma menina de 12 anos? Tão pirralha, tão inocente.. Tão minha.. - Acho que dessa vez eu vou ficar para sempre com aquela família.. - Ela disse me olhando de um jeito que eu não soube entender.. Senti meu coração apertar, claro que ela voltaria, ela sempre voltava..

- Kagome, você está aqui a dois anos, e voltou três vezes.. Vai voltar a quarta vez pirralha.. - Pisquei para ela e tirei o cabelo que caia sobre seu pequenino rosto.. - Vou guardar sua cama, nenhuma novata vai pegar seu lugar na janela..

- Valeu garoto!.. - Ela sorriu radiante, e lentamente tirou a correntinha de ouro que sempre estava em seu pescoço, era bem simples sem nenhum pingente apenas a pequenina corrente.. - Tó.. Fica com você, porque eu não vou voltar.. - Ela esticou a mão para mim, mas eu não podia aceitar, afinal sempre foi dela, acho que era de sua verdadeira mãe ou algo do tipo..

- Não Kagome, não preci..- Não terminei de falar ela passou os bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço para prender a correntinha em mim, fiquei vermelho da cor da minha camiseta, há mas ela ia ser minha..

- Acho que essa família realmente gostou de mim garoto!.. - Ela segurou uma de minhas mãos.. - Fica para você se lembrar de mim, já que é meu único amigo.. - Ela sorriu um pouco triste, as crianças no orfanato eram más com Kagome, já que era a única humana, e a mais invejada, por ser sempre escolhida no meio de tantos.. Mas eu não, eu sempre a protegi, sou seu herói e ainda vou ganhar um beijo..

- Quando você voltar eu te devolvo.. - Apertei sua mão na minha.. - Também vou querer algo de você..

- O que? - Ela perguntou desconfiada me olhando com toda a graça que só uma criança de 12 anos podia ter..

- Vai ter que voltar para descobrir.. - Eu vou esperar uns meses para beija-la vai valer mais a pena..

- KAGOME! - Escutamos a voz da velhota de novo como sempre, todas as vezes que uma família vem buscar Kagome nos perdemos no mato brincando de esconde-esconde, isso sempre a acalmou, e sempre que eu escuto Kaede a chamando fico calmo, porque ela sempre voltará.. para mim..

- Adeus garoto.. - A puxei para mim uma ultima vez, apertei seu pequenino corpo contra o meu cheirando seu cabelo o mais forte que eu consegui, para manter seu cheiro sempre em minha mente.. Ao escutar outro grito da velhota, eu a soltei e a observei correr em direção a casa, seus longos cabelos negros voando e se perdendo no meio das arvores..

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Se eu soubesse que seria a ultima vez que a veria, teria a beijado.."

- Inuyasha?!.. - Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz da velhota..

- Que é?! - Abri meu olhos e a encarei..

- Vamos jantar Inuyasha.. - Soltei o meu famoso 'feh' e me virei de costas para a velhota, que soltou um riso de gente velha e se sentou ao meu lado na cama.. - Já fazem seis meses Inuyasha..

- O que fazem seis meses velhota?.. - Cento e sessenta e sete dias, mas ela não precisa saber que eu estou contando.. Sinto um carinho conhecido em minha orelha de cachorro, geralmente não gosto que coloquem a mão ai, mas a velhota vive insistindo..

- Sinto muito que Kagome não tenha voltado.. - Suspirei, a velhota me conhecia muito bem..

- Pelo menos ela tem uma família agora.. - Fechei os olhos e tentei sentir seu cheiro usando minha memória, devia ter beijado aquela boquinha quando pude..

- Ela foi para outro orfanato Inuyasha.. - Em um pulo me levantei da cama e encarei a velhota furioso..

- Porque você não a trouxe de volta?!.. Onde ela esta?!.. - Vi Kaede abaixar a cabeça e suspirar novamente..

- Não sei menino Inuyasha.. A família apenas me ligou para comunicar que iria adotar um Youkai, sabe como é difícil para um humano se acostumar aos costumes deles, e disseram que com Kagome não deu certo..

- E PORQUE ELA NÃO VOLTOU PARA MIM! - Gritei dando um soco no ar, Kagome devia estar assustada, e se as crianças estiverem sendo más com ela? Eu preciso protege-la!..

- A assistente social não permitiu Inuyasha, ela foi adotada quatro vezes aqui, precisa tentar outro orfanato, até Kagome sabia disso.. - Então ela sabia! Mesmo se fosse devolvida ela sabia que ia embora.. ELA SABIA!

- Dói velhota, dói aqui.. - Coloquei a mão no peito e virei o rosto para que ela não me visse ficar com os olhos molhados..

- Sabia que a humana era especial para você.. Kagome é um anjo.. - Ela sorriu e se levantou da cama.. - Mas você insiste em não aceitar nenhuma família Inuyasha, pelo menos se fosse adotado, poderia procura-la.. - Vejo a velhota deixar a ideia no ar e ir de fininho em direção a porta do quarto dos meninos..

- Velhota!

- Hum.. - Ela parou sorridente e me encarou..

- Aquele casal.. - Falei enquanto observava o quarto que vivi por muito tempo, cheio de beliches, todo feito de madeira, com uma grande varanda voltada para a floresta.. - Aquele do Youkai e a esposa humana.. Ainda me querem?.. - Eu a encarei sério..

- OH! Inuno e Izayoi?!.. Mas é claro menino Inuyasha!.. Izayoi perdeu seu filho hanyou e desde que colocou os olhos em você ela..

- Eles são ricos certo? - Cortei a excitação da velhota, a tempos esse casal me quer como filho, quem não quer um hanyou como filho?! Nós escolhemos e não o contrário.. Sempre simpatizei com eles mas, não podia deixar Kagome.. Agora é o único jeito de acha-la..

- São oh como são!.. - A velhota se aproximou de mim, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, que foi retribuído..

- Eu os escolho..!

**OoOo 10 anos depois New york city oOoO**

- Eu os escolho.. Eu os esco.. - Murmurava um certo hanyou rolando na luxuosa cama king size de seu quarto..

- Filhote!.. - Ele sente a cama balançar logo depois um forte aperto em sua cintura..

- Mãe.. - Murmura abrindo os olhos cansados, devia estar com olheiras enormes a noite anterior tinha sido muito agitada.. Sem contar aquele sonho sobre a época no orfanato, foi muito perturbador..

- Bom dia filhote!.. - Ela beija todo seu rosto, com um sorriso enorme.. - Parabéns!

- Parab..? Ah taah!.. - Seus pais faziam varias comemorações uma no dia de seu nascimento e outra no dia em que foi adotado, não que ele ligasse, ganhava muitas coisas caras nessas datas sem importância.. - Valeu mãe.. - Ele coçou os olhos e bocejou.. - O que vou ganhar esse ano?!..

- Ahh um presente que você queria muuiito!.. - Inuyasha sorriu de canto, seu carro novo, ele vinha babando naquela 4x4 a alguns dias.. - Mas só vai ganhar depois de duas coisas..

- O que mãe?!.. - Disse ele se levantando procurando sua cueca, os anos foram muito generosos com ele, como um hanyou tinha o corpo definido sem precisar se esforçar, mas não era tão duro quanto o de um Youkai, era macio e quente como um humano, seu queixo quadrado com a barba por fazer dava um belo contraste a seus olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, cortados milimetricamente para parecerem sempre bagunçados e despojado..

- Como é lindo meu filho.. - A mãe apertou sua bochecha ganhando aquele sorriso travesso que apenas seu filhote tinha..

- Sou um hanyou mãe.. - Ele revirou os olhos com graça.. - Mas e ai dona Izayoi.. - Ele levantou a mãe pela cintura para que ela pudesse ficar da sua altura.. - Como faço para ganhar meu presente..

- Primeiro tem que tomar café da manha conosco, Sesshoumaru veio com Rin para comemorar.. - Inuyasha a coloca no chão e passa a procurar sua bermuda..

- Que alegria Sesshy!.. - Ele falsamente vibrou, enquanto piscava deu um olho só para a mãe..

- Deixe de bobeira filhote, ele trouxe a humana dele, Rin é adoravel.. Sabe como é dificil humanos se apaixonarem por Youkais?!.. Sesshoumaru foi esperto, eles terão belos hanyous.. - Izayoi vibrou só de imaginar, tinha tanto orgulho de ser humana, os youkais ficavam loucos..

- De Rin eu gosto.. Mas ele.. - Interrompeu a fala para colocar a camiseta.. - Mas e ai qual a segunda coisa?!..

- Quem era aquela Youkai que estava aqui?! Hã?!.. Eu quase morri de susto quando entrei aqui e a vi, nua dormindo ao seu lado..

- Há.. Kikyou!.. Uma amiga minha.. - Ele sorriu para a mãe.. - Vamos comer?!

- Quando é que você vai tomar jeito Inuyasha?!.. Quando é que você vai namorar uma humana ou uma hanyou?! - Izayoi falou e se jogou na cama dramaticamente, a mulher se mantinha com aparência jovem já que era fêmea de um Youkai, ele tinha orgulho de ter pais tão bonitos, as vezes pareciam ser parentes de sangue, já que seu pai, tinha os cabelos prateados também..

- Kikyou não é minha namorada.. - Ele disse entrando no banheiro da suíte sem dar muita atenção a mãe jogada em sua cama.. - Ela é um sexo casual..

- Ai que nojo filhote.. Youkais tem a pele tão gelada, imagine uma mulher então.. Seu pai é homem, é diferente dá um contraste interessante a pele gelada dele na minha.. uiiii! - Ela se jogou novamente na cama..

- Eu sentiria nojo mesmo, já que Kikyou e eu estávamos nessa cama.. Usando.. - Ele escutou sua mãe caindo no chão e não pode evitar o riso.. - Nunca muda dona Izayoi..

- Menino!.. - Ela apareceu no banheiro descabelada, arrumando o longo robe no próprio corpo, com uma delicada careta demonstrando o que sentia, Inuyasha a olhou e deu uma gargalhada, abraçou sua mãe por trás e os observou no espelho, ela não parecia muito mais velha que ele, apesar de ter 70 anos, Inuno a marcou como sua por volta dos 35.. Se não sentisse vertigem só de imaginar, eles formariam um belo casal..

- Eu e Kikyou terminamos, juro mãe.. - Ele a olhou pelo reflexo no espelho.. - Foi uma.. Despedida, e você sabe que não sentimos nada um pelo outro..

- Sei.. Ela é louca por esse Hanyou aqui.. - A mãe sorriu de lado, e se observou, seus curtos e lisos cabelos estavam desarrumados, deu de leve umas palmadinhas na mão do filho para se soltar e com as mãos colocava tudo no lugar apressadamente.. Enquanto isso Inuyasha se perdeu nos pensamentos, a quanto tempo não pensava em Kagome?! Estranho sonho, como se fosse ontem que a viu e a desejou pela ultima vez.. Era um adolescente meio safado.. Não pode evitar um riso ao lembrar..

**OoOo 12 anos antes ****North Field** oOoO

- Venha querida não precisa ter vergonha.. - Ouvi a velhota chegando na sala, pulei das escadas e fiquei junto da porta esperando, com certeza mais um infeliz sem pais.. - Você vai gostar daqui venha.. - Estava realmente curioso, sentia um maravilhoso cheiro junto do da velhota, seja lá quem estiver com ela eu gostei..

- Que foi Inuyasha?.. - Me virei na direção da voz das crianças, todas youkais, esses pivetes me idolatram..

- Mais uma vai morar aqui.. - Me joguei na poltrona da espaçosa sala, sempre fiquei pensando em como casas velhas pareciam maiores, talvez pelo enorme tapete estranho no centro da sala, ou pelo sofá desfiado que era incrivelmente grande e suportava muitas crianças, só aquela porta me irritava, podia ver o tamanho do cadeado de longe, feh, como se eu não pudesse fugir se quisesse..

- Tomara que seja uma menina..

- Blaa! Tem que ser um menino..

- Se ele brincar de boneca não tem problema..

- Menino brinca de luta sua burra.. - Como se não bastasse meu tédio rotineiro aqueles pirralhos malditos começaram a brigar, eram muitos cansava só de pensar em conta-los.. Ah tédio, muito melhor ficar estirado no sofá, vamos lá tv não me decepcione.. Canal chato, chato, canal de menina, canal de comida.. Cadê meus desenhos?! Ahá, sabia que você não me decep..

- EII PIRRALHOS! Quero ouvir a tv! - Minha palavra era ordem ali, vi as cabecinhas correrem para o sofá a fim de assistir o que eu queria, eram tantos que alguns estavam no chão..

- Crianças! Que ótimo que estão todos aqui!.. - Kaede entrou segurando uma mala, logo a deixando do lado da porta.. Eu fingi não dar atenção, meu desenho favorito estava passando, quem liga para outro órfão sem teto?! Eu não.. Só via a hora daquele casal rico voltar e me levar com eles..

- Essa é Kagome e vai morar conosco!.. - Foi então que eu senti aquele cheiro de novo tentei não mostrar interesse, diferente daqueles pivetes estranhos que rodearam a criança para tentar ganhar um pouco de atenção, não conseguia vê-la direito, apenas um belo cabelo negro preso no alto de sua cabeça, ela não falava nada, se mantinha calada, no meio daquelas crianças que não calavam a boca.. Feh pivetes.. Ignorei e voltei a assistir a meu desenho muito mais legal..

- Ela é humana Inuyasha!.. - Uma criança praticamente berrou me encarando, agora sim ela tinha conseguido minha atenção, uma humanazinha, nunca tinha visto um em miniatura antes..

- Sim, e espero que todos se acostumem com Kagome.. - A velhota falou sorrindo daquele jeito de sempre, afastou as crianças da menina e apertou uma das bochechas dela.. - Mas não vai demorar, ja tenho duas famílias a querendo.. - Então a humana era rápida, aquelas crianças youkais estavam ali a muitos anos e dificilmente eram escolhidas.. - Cuidem de Kagome crianças.. - A velhota pegou a mala da garota e sem dificuldades levou para o segundo andar, eu observei a gordurosa subir as escadas, balançando todo o grande corpo, ela era uma youkai estranha.. Eu gostava..

- Você não vai roubar nossos pais menina.. - Voltei a encarar as crianças que faziam uma roda em volta da humana, aquela ruivinha das presas enormes seria encrenca..

- Ninguém vai te querer, você é feia.. - Feh, as crianças sabiam ser malvadas, tô nem ai, tô é perdendo meu desenho, se essa miniatura a humano não sabe se defender não é meu problema, deixa eu me acomodar.. Pronto!.. Essas crianças falam hein..

- Eu odeio você!.. - Escutei a voz exaltada da ruivinha feia, estavam pegando pesado eu acho.. Eu senti um cheiro diferente, além do cheiro maravilhoso da garota, eu senti outro.. Lágrimas.. Ótimo mais uma menina chorona.. Algo que eu não sei o nome tomou conta de mim, um instinto estranho, minhas orelhas ficaram alerta e minhas mãos se estralaram revelando minhas garras..

- EII PIRRALHOS! KAGOME ESTÁ COMIGO!.. - Gritei ao mesmo tempo que me levantei da poltrona, todos me encararam com certo medo, e a ruivinha fechou a cara.. - Isso mesmo! Circulando vai!.. - Sem eu precisar falar mais de uma vez a pequena multidão, saiu da sala rapidinho.. Como era bom mandar nesses pirral.. Mas que criaturazinha é essa?! Acho que são os olhos mais azuis que eu ja vi, e me olhavam sem desviar, feh.. Corajosa a humana, segurava uma boneca de pano com força, e batucava os pézinhos com sapatilha no chão.. Ela era.. Adorável, um vestido rosa cheio de laços e corações a deixava tão..

- Quem é você? - Escutei uma voz baixa e suave, acariciar minha orelhas..

- Adorável!.. - Murmurei a observando será que eu estava babando?! Não, claro que não.. Será que eu estou bonito?.. Nem me arrumei maldição, estou de moletom..

- Nome estranho.. - Ela sorriu me mostrando as covinhas na bochecha.. - Meu nome você pode escolher, meus antigos pais já me chamaram de Sayori, Hinata, Sakura, Keyko.. Só escolher!.. - Ela continuou me encarando..

- Inuyasha!.. - Falei colocando as mãos no bolso da blusa, e desviando meus olhos, ela me encarava muito..

- Não Inuyasha é nome de menino.. Nunca me chamaram assim, você pode escolher Kagome, Sayori, Hina..

- O meu nome é Inuyasha! Meu nome..

- Pensei que era Adorável..

- Não.. Você é..

- Não garoto!.. Meu nome é Kagome!.. - Ela apertou os olhos em minha direção mostrando estar brava, a humana era irritadinha.. Não pude evitar o riso..

- Mas e os outros nomes? Não valem mais?!.. - Agora eu tinha mais coragem, ia me aproximando aos poucos..

- Meus pais adotivos nem sempre gostam de Kagome.. - Ela apertou mais a boneca entre os dedos ao perceber que eu me aproximava.. - Você gosta?! - Me olhou abrindo bem aqueles enormes olhos..

- Muito.. - Sorri de lado e a encarei desta vez, eu estava bem pertinho, sentindo o cheiro que exalava da humana, acho que é a primeira vez que eu paquero alguém, nos filmes os caras ficam encarando a fêmea, quem sabe se..

- Bom saber garoto.. - Ela riu, e segurou minha mão como um comprimento eu acho, mas quem liga, ela estava segurando minha mão, era tão quente quase igual a minha, nunca tinha visto um humano ainda pequeno, só tinha visto a minha mãe humana, mas a ultima vez que eu toquei sua mão estava fria como a de um youkai..

- Você é quente.. -Ela riu

- Sim, também não tenho presas óh.. - Ela abriu a boca me mostrando seus dentes.. – Minhas orelhas não são pontudas.. – Balançou a cabeça fazendo seu cabelo preso quase bater em seu rosto.. – E eu não sou forte, nem rápida.. É estranho neh?!

- Eu gostei.. – Apertei sua mão mais na minha, ela é uma gatinha, com um cheiro muito bom, vou ficar com ela, já decidi.. Um hanyou e uma humana..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**O que acharam?! Hã?! Decepcionados?! Contentes?! Perdi a mão?! Seii lá! Espero que tenham gostado e que eu as tenha deixado com um gostinho de quero mais.. Fics de minha autoria eu não posto com taaantaa frequência como eu posto as adaptações, mas vou tentar não demorar!.. Já que estou ansiosa para saber qual a reação de vocês!.. Estou feliz pelo primeiro feed back de vocês! Modéstia a parte messmo!.. Mas eu achei esse Inuyasha novinho uma coisa haha.. Deu vontade de nem faze-lo crescer.. Mas ai não teriamos fic não é mesmo?!.. E a Kagome o que será que aconteceu com ela hã?! Será que ainda se lembra do Inuyasha?! E será que ele a procurou mesmo?! Muuiitas perguntaas!.. Entãoo meeuus amoreecoos é issoo! Espero que tenham gostado.. Contiinueem comiigo em Finally Found You.**

**Muuiitoo obrigada pelo apoiio meeuus amores!**

**Neherenia**

Oii queriida!.. Que bom que está gostando, espero não te decepcionar e espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo.. Miil beiijos queriidaa!

**Babb-chan**

Oii miinhaa queriidaa!.. Chegou de pára-quedas e tuudo hahaha!.. Passageiros a bordo?! O navio partiiu weeeeeeeee!.. Piiadinha infame a minha OMG! Hahaha!.. Ficoo tão feliz que esteja me acompanhando também nesta fic! Serio que gostou da ideia?! Ah eu vi o clip e quis fazer um one shot de uma balada, mas pensei melhor e TANAAAM! Aqui estamos haha!..Espero que tenha gostado desse inicio de fic.. Ala Amanda Zanato hahaha! Miil beiijoos!

**Tifa loveheart**

Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo! Miil beijos e seja bem vinda!

**Carol**

Oii queriida! Que ótimo que gostou.. Espero que tenha apreciado este capitulo também! E que tenha valido a espera.. Miil beijos querida e continue comigo!

**Nane-chan**

Oii queriidaa!.. Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro cap, e que eu não tenha decepcionado!.. Miil beiijoos!

**Pri**

Tomara que tenha gostadoo! E que tenha valido a espera, sei que o primeiro capitulo não revela muita coisa mas.. Espero ter agradado! Miil beiijoos!

**Joh chan**

Beem vinda queriida!.. Tomara que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo! Miil beiijos e continue comiigo!

**Valeria-chan**

Obriigada!.. Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo tambem! Miil beiijoos!

**Cleiu**

Cleiu minhaa queriiidaa!.. Eu demorei neh?! Deve estar querendo me matar.. Espero que o primeiro capitulo não tenha a decepcionado e espero ter conseguido manter sua curiosidade nessa fic!.. Miil beijoos queriida!

**Mache-chin**

Obrigada querida!.. Geralmente eu mudo a personalidade dos personagens de acordo com o rumo que eu desejo para a história, porem sempre tento deixar alguma característica que lembre o anime.. Siim casais tradicionais sempre! Só não decidi se todos vão aparecer.. vamos ver! Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capitulo! Miil beiijoos e continue comigo..!

**Diiego**

DIIEEGOOO! SEU SUMIIDOO! Demorei mas eu apareci me desculpe! Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capitulo! Miil beiijoos

**Patyzinha**

Oiii amooree! Que ótimo que está comigo em mais uma fic! Eah eu fiquei batucando aqui, para criar uma fic diferente e bem saiu isso haha!.. Espero realmente que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo.. Sim poucos humanos e poucos hanyous, mas eles não são "discriminados" cansei de hanyou's tadinho's kkkk.. Ele a quer desde muuiito cedo.. Ja deu para perceber hahaha!.. Miil beiijos queriidaa!

**Inulady Taisho**

AIII MEEUU DEUUUSS! APARECIII! DESCULPEE PELAA DEMOORAAAA! Maas tenho um pouco de dificuldade para gostar do que escrevo, por isso apago quase tudo o que escrevo, até eu gostar, beem.. Espero não te-la decepcionado.. Você é uma fofa viiuh! FICO TÃO FELIZ! Que aprecie o que eu escrevo, fico muito feliz mesmo!.. Será que vai superar?! Espero que siim! Espero messmoo!.. Muuiito obrigada pelos elogiioos! Miil beiijos e continue comiigo!..


	3. Humana

**Oii meeu POVOO! Olha quem surge EEUUUU! *-* (who cares ¬¬') Eu ia postar de madrugada, mas meeooo.. Eu apagueeiii mesmo, com o note na barriga ainda.. Vamos lá, eu mudei o nome do primeiro capitulo de humana para hanyou, então não esta fora de ordem tá?! Resolvi colocar os lugares tambem para ficar menos confuso.. Já editei o primeiro cap e coloquei os lugares.. Qualquer duvida, se algo ficar confuso me perguntem, estou usando bastante flash backs agora, porque eu curti eles pequeninos.. Não sei se esse cap ficou bom, porque depois de fazer o Inuyasha, tive dificuldade de fazer a Kagome criança.. Maass espero que gostem meus amoores..! Sem maiis enrolaçãoo! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOo Atualmente em New York city (NY) oOoO**

- Filhote, estou falando com você!.. – Izayoi falou o encarando, já o havia chamado varias vezes e seu filho continuava olhando para o nada em silêncio..

- Foi mal mãe.. Estava lembrando de umas coisas.. – Ele abaixa para lavar o rosto na pia e logo depois leva a mão pescoço tocando a correntinha de ouro que ele nunca retirou, era tão pequena que ele nem a sentia ali, nem se lembrava mais dela, até essa manhã pelo menos..

- Espero que nenhuma relacionada aquela youkai..

- Não mãe.. – Ele solta a corrente seca o rosto.. – Coisa minha.. – Ele arruma o cabelo com os dedos mantendo o olhar preocupado no rosto.. – Bora comer mulher.. – Fala enquanto puxa a humana pela mão..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Parabéns filhão! – É o que Inuyasha escuta antes de ser esmagado pelos enormes braços de seu pai, era tão estranho como alguém podia ser tão grande..

- Preciso respirar Inuno!.. – Inuyasha se solta do forte Youkai.. – Valeu pai.. – Ele puxa a cadeira na ponta da mesa para que ele volte a se sentar..

- Foi trabalhoso acordar nosso filhote.. – Izayoi afirma se sentando ao lado do marido no mesmo segundo..

- Nem tanto mãe.. – Inuyasha se senta a mesa ao lado da mãe, logo observa sua cunhada Rin a sua frente.. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo.. – Ele pisca de um olho só, sorrindo de lado para a humana..

- Longe da minha humana.. – Sesshoumaru se pronuncia sem nem ao menos olhar para o irmão..

- Bom dia para você também Sesshy!.. – Inuyasha resmunga antes de jogar uma uva na boca, para logo depois manter a face de deboche no rosto..

- Maldito!.. – Sesshoumaru sussurra encarando Inuyasha com seus olhos dourados e frios, mas é interrompido pela pequena humana loira..

- Eu gosto de Sesshy amor.. – Rin acaricia seu rosto mantendo seu largo sorriso.. – Você gosta também não gosta?! – Ele permanece em silêncio.. – Não gosta?!

- Sim amor, como você quiser.. – Afirma Sesshoumaru contrariado, arrancando uma gargalhada de todos na mesa..

- A-d-o-r-o café da manha em família.. – Izayoi diz no meio da gargalhada..

- Só você.. – Os irmãos falam ao mesmo tempo, logo depois se observando com um olhar cumplice, na realidade se adoravam mas na opinião de ambos ninguém precisava saber..

- Devíamos ter chamado aquele seu amigo também.. – A voz grave de Inuno quebrou o silêncio na mesa..

- Miroku não acorda cedo aos sábados.. Ele diz que já basta ter que estudar cedo.. – O hanyou fala de boca cheia sem tirar os olhos da comida..

- O sim querido, Miroku é um bom menino.. – Os irmãos de encaram novamente arqueando uma sobrancelha.. – Não entendo porque ele ainda não tem uma namorada, é bonito, de boa família, cursando medicina..

- É mãe ninguém imagina porque Miroku não tem namorada.. – Inuyasha revira os olhos evitando sorrir muito..

- Falando em faculdade mamãe.. Quando será que o 'filhote' vai cursar alguma?! Já está velho para não fazer nada.. – Inuyasha fuzila o irmão mais velho..

- Não provoque Sesshoumaru!.. – Inuno o interrompe.. – Quando seu irmão estiver pronto, e seguro de sua decisão fará o que quiser.. – Ele encara Inuyasha compreensivo, concordava com o filho mais velho, mas nunca conseguiu pressionar Inuyasha a fazer nada, sua esposa o criava em uma bola de cristal..

- Não quero pensar nisso hoje.. – Inuyasha sorri vencedor encarando Sesshoumaru.. – Hoje é um dia especial então não vamos estraga-lo com esse assunto..

- Não precisa repetir querido.. – Izayou concorda acariciando a cabeça de seu filho adotivo, do mesmo modo que fazia quando era uma criança, mas tinha a consciência de nunca tocar suas orelhas, era ainda muito cedo para enfrentar a ira do mais novo..

- Mas então.. – Pigarreou Rin, para mudar de assunto.. – Onde vamos comemorar essa noite?..

- Nós?! – Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo novamente..

- Rin, foi mal.. – Inuyasha fala ainda de boca cheia.. – Mas eu e Miroku combinamos uma noite de homens, em uma boate por ai..

- Kiss & Fly.. – Todos na mesa falaram ao mesmo tempo, sem mostrar nenhuma surpresa..

- Estou ficando um pouco previsível..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOo 10 anos antes em New Jersey (NY) oOoO**

- Que lugar é esse?.. – Perguntei olhando para a grande casa branca na minha frente, ela era muito bonita com um jardim colorido, Inuyasha ia gostar de correr atrás de mim, pra depois me derrubar no chão de propósito, garoto.. Acho que revirei os olhos, sempre faço isso quando lembro dele, uma das manias bobas que ele me passou.. Mas o que será eu tô fazendo aqui hein?! Sai para passear com meu novo papai no carro dele, mas eu dormi..

- Esse vai ser seu novo lar.. – Ele me pegou no colo me tirando do carro, ele era um pai legal eu acho, mais legal do que minha mamãe, que vivia gritando e me chamando de Sara, vai entender, mas Kaede me disse que temos que aceitar as pessoas como são, se não o homem do saco puxa meus pezinhos de noite e bem, eu adoro meus pezinhos..

- Aquele apartamento papai, esta bom.. – Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e o senti suspirar, nunca fui nenhuma boba, sei o que suspiros querem mostrar, ele esta bravo, e como sempre comigo.. como sempre..

- Kagome.. – Ele me colocou no chão, ele estava tremendo, bem quem sabe youkais não são tão fortes assim, ou será que eu que engordei?! Deus me livre guarde.. - Eu e Sakura moramos naquele apartamento.. – Pera ai, do que ele esta falando?!.. – Não me olhe assim.. Eu.. Kagome, eu e Saku..

- Não me querem mais.. – Eu já devia saber, eles estavam legais demais no começo, depois aquela mulherzinha não me quis mais, ela não me quis mais.. Porque eles acham que eu não valho nada!

- Não chore Kagome.. – Muryomaru passou a mão no meu cabelo, não tinha porque ele ser tão sínico, todos naquele mundo eram assim comigo, eu tô cansada de ser a boazinha, usar vestidos bonitinhos, cabelo arrumadinho, explicar que sou humana.. Ser uma boa menina, fazer o que me mandam e para que?! Para que?! PARA QUÊ?

- Você quer que eu faça o que?! SEU BASTARDO! - O empurrei com todas as minhas forças, ele quase caiu porque estava agachado, mas só por isso também, esses youkais fortes, gelados e.. e.. e convencidos.. – FICA COM AQUELA ESPOSA DOENTE! EU QUE NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊS.. EU QUE NÃO QUER.. EII.. EI QUE QUE É ISSO ME SOLTAAAA.. – Mas quem é essa mulher me puxando? Me larga hein! que eu sou fortinhaaaaaa..

- Fica calma criança!.. Senhor Takahashi nós cuidaremos dela.. – Essa mulher me puxava pelos braços para dentro da casa, eu chutava e gritava sem dó, quem ela achava que era para me puxar assim? Eu tenho um amigo hanyou que acabaria com você!.. Mas ele não esta comigo, não mais..

- Me perdoa Kagome!.. – Foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi de outro ex papai, a porta da casa se fechou e eu fiquei no escuro..

**oOoO Atualmente Brooklyn (NY) OoOo**

- Kagome acorda!.. – A mulher de cabelos negros é acordada por um objeto macio jogado em sua cabeça..

- Ain Sango!.. – Kagome esconde a cabeça no travesseiro murmurando palavras sem nexo.. – Hoje é sábado..

- Foda-se que é sábado!.. Contanto que você pare de resmungar dormindo e me deixe embernar .. – Terminando de falar a morena afunda a cabeça no colchão agora sem travesseiro..

- Você fica insuportável de manhã.. – Kagome agora se deita de barriga para cima e encara o quarto, as paredes brancas repletas de adesivos de borboletas, a porta mirrada de um pequeno closet, a escrivaninha e um o computador, com uma calcinha pink em sua tela, o carpete felpudo no chão sendo quase coberto, por roupas e sapatos jogados.. Ela ri com a bagunça que era o quarto das duas, dela e de Sango, sua irmã de coração, ela encara a cama do lado da sua e a emburrada garota jogada nela, ao encarar a amiga seus olhos batem no relógio do criado mudo que separava as camas de estarem coladas.. – De manhã o caralho! Duas da tarde Sango! – Ela se levanta de se joga em cima da outra..

- NEM VEM KAGOME! – Sango de debateu de baixo da amiga até derruba-la no chão.. Kagome ouviu uma risada sarcástica e gemeu levemente se levantando devagar..

- Me machucou Sango!.. – Ela falou passando a mão na testa, torcendo para não criar um galo..

- Se morrer enterra.. – Ela parou de se mover lentamente mantendo um sorriso no rosto, alguém que conheceu a muitos anos atrás dizia isso, um lindo garotinho, um pouco tarado para a idade mas não tinha como se sentir menos querida com ele lhe paparicando sempre.. A quanto tempo não pensava em Inuyasha?!

**oOoO 11 anos antes em North Field (NY) OoOo**

- Você é muito devagar humana!.. – Escutei a chacota do Inu, ele adorava me irritar não é? Mas como meu mais secreto segredo eu nunca ficava irritada com ele, sempre fui boa em fingir, ele sempre ficava com aquele sorriso bonitinho quando achava que eu estava irritada, seus caninos apareciam e ele conseguia ser o garoto mais lindo de todos, igual o Ken da Barbie só que mais magrinho e com orelhas de cachorro.. – Ei Kagome! Pra brincar os dois tem que correr!.. – Eu o encarei sorrindo travessa, eu sempre ganho no esconde-esconde, não porque ele não me encontra, mas sim porque depois ele me agarra, só nessa parte do agarrar que eu não sou muito boa, como alcançar um youkai?!

- Eu me machuquei garoto!.. – Berrei me jogando no chão enquanto ria da cara de desacreditado dele.. – É serio! Vou ter que arrancar o pé, ai que dor!.. Vou morrer! – Sem parar de rir, me joguei nas folhas secas que caiam sem parar nessa época do ano, aqui no matagal da dona Kaede.. Eu gosto de morar aqui com o garoto e as arvores, e quando nos casarmos vamos morar em uma casa da arvore é, casa da arvore..

- Se morrer enterra humana.. – O tom de voz dele estava diferente, ele não fingia estar bravo, acho que ele estava mesmo, ele ficou em pé do meu lado me encarando sério e eu esparramada no chão, haa, não tem graça se ele não pular me cima de mim.. – Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas burra!.. – Com uma só mão ele me puxou pelo braço me levantando rapidinho, ele deve ser muuiiito fortão..

- Eu to bem.. – O encarei sorrindo mas ele não sorria de volta, eu tenho que fazer esse garoto rir de novo, como ele vai me fazer cócegas se tiver bravo comigo?! – Só fiz isso pra poder te pegar bobão! Agora que te peguei, conta você! – Me virei pra sair correndo mas ele não me deixou nem me mexer, ele me abraçou muito forte, mais forte do que todas as vezes..

- Nunca mais fale isso entendeu Kagome? – Ele me apertou mais.. – Entendeu?! – E mais..

- Não consigo respirar garoto! Tá me estranhando é?! – Ele me olhou um pouco e viu que estava bravinha.. Ahá, sabia que ia funcionar ele sorriu daquele jeito, ele esta feliz.. – Não vou mais falar que vou morrer.. – Revirei os olhos e o escutei rir sem querer.. – Sou adorável demais pra isso garoto.. – Agora ele quem revirou os olhos e logo sorriu me olhando.. Isso não estava parecendo bom..

- Então é a minha vez de te achar?! Achei! – Ele nos jogou nas folhas, 'sem querer' e como sempre caiu em cima de mim.. – Eu sempre ganho nesse jogo filhote de humana.. – Você é quem pensa hanyou..

- Mas eu sou humana, não tem como eu ganhar.. – Fiz beicinho o encarando, e ele encarou meu beicinho o que será que acontece se ele me beijar? Será que eu pego sapinho?

- Feh, fraca.. – Ele aproximou mais o rosto do meu, me beija, me beija, me beijaaa.. – Humanazinha fraquinha..

- Não tão fraca.. – Subi minhas mãos por seus cabelos prateados e puxei suas orelhas com força, PAAN! Seu ponto fraco..

- Ei humana não toque ai! Já disse que não gosto! – Ele segurou minhas mãos as deixando no ar..

- Gosta sim garoto.. – Eu sorri e fiquei encarando mesmo, sem dó, até ele se dar por vencido e soltar minhas mãos, coloquei uma mão em sua nuca e a outra na sua orelhinha peluda, mas não puxei dessa vez, é tããããão difícil ele ficar calmo assim, me encarando com aqueles olhos dourados e incomuns, ele tentava esconder que estava gostando, mas eu sei.. Eu sempre sei quando ele gosta..

**OoOo Atualmente Brooklyn (NY) oOoO**

- Tô falando com você Kagome! – Sango passa a mão em frente ao rosto da amiga tentando chamar sua atenção..

- Foi mal Sango, estava aérea.. – Responde ela ainda sentada no chão, a amiga a observou, Kagome era linda não podia negar, mesmo com sono a "safada" conseguia ser bonita.. – Que foi Sango?

- Você fica falando palavras difíceis.. – Sango se levanta da cama, revelando a minúscula camisola que usava..

- Aérea Sango! Serio?!.. Quis dizer que eu estava em outro lugar, boiando, viajando, brizando entendeu?!.. – Kagome se levantou e ficou do lado da amiga em frente ao espelho colado a porta do quarto..

- Era mais fácil ter falado assim desde o começo, senhorita intelectual.. – Sango lhe deu uma leve cotovelada..

- Desculpe se eu sou uma pessoa culta, senhorita só falo gíria.. – Kagome lhe devolveu a cotovelada, Sango riu e a abraçou pelos ombros observando as duas em frente ao espelho, Kagome era uns 10 centímetros menor que ela, e olha que ela não era tão alta assim, mas sua 'irmã' sempre foi mais mignon, toda pequenina e delicada, Sango era diferente mais alta mais corpão..

- Apesar de reclamar, me orgulho da universitáriazinha.. – Ela beijou a testa de Kagome, ela sempre foi uma menina que só de olhar já lhe dava necessidade de cuida que tinha feito pelos anos que se passaram, na verdade uma cuidava da outra já que era avoada Kagome mantinha seus pés no chão e a cabeça colada ao pescoço..

- E eu me orgulho dessa piriguetona.. – Kagome riu da careta que Sango fez.. – Me formo ano que vem Sango, ai vou ter condições de te ajudar a pagar a faculdade que você quiser..

- Vissshh.. – Sango a solta e volta a se jogar na cama.. – Se tiver faculdade "ficar rica" ai eu faço..

- O meio mais rápido de ficar rica é estudando Sango.. Eu acho que você também se daria bem em direito, eu a acho bem insistente..

- Aham.. Só se eu fosse igual aquela loirinha do filme que só vestia rosa.. – As duas dão um risadinha ao imaginar.. – Mas ai eu teria que tingir meus cabelos, tem noção em como é caro manter a cor loira e deixar o cabelo hidratado?!.. Não estamos podendo..

- Espera eu me formar Sango, espera.. – ela responde sem olhar a amiga, Kagome arrumava sua própria cama enquanto conversava.. – Vou ganhar bem e você vai poder ser loira se quiser.. – Ela olha a amiga por alguns segundos.. – Apesar de que eu gosto dos seus cabelos castanhos.. Pelo menos são lisos..

- Falow a 'tenho cabelos levemente cacheados e volumosos na medida certa'.. – Sango fez uma voz diferente e algumas caretas enquanto falava..

- Falow a 'sou alta gostosona, e todos babam por meu corpitho" – Kagome repetiu o gesto da amiga..

– As vezes você me irrita menina.. – Sango bufou, estreitando os olhos castanhos..

- Mas você me ama.. – Kagome falou se sentando na cama recém arrumada.. – Por falar em irritar, aquela calcinha em cima do computador me irrita muito..

- Esta limpa ok?! Joguei ali quando procurava meu pijama ontem.. Cheguei cansada do job e não via a hora de cair na cama.. – Kagome fechou a cara ao ouvir a palavra job, palavra que Sango usava ao invés de trabalho, se é que poderia chamar assim.. – Ah qual é amiga!.. – Sango se senta ao lado de Kagome.. – Eu sou só acompanhante ok?! Eu juro que não durmo com ninguém por dinheiro, eu só acompanho pessoas carentes ou curiosas por conhecer uma humana, só isso eu juro.. – Ela cruza os dedos mostrando para Kagome.. – As pessoas pagam bem para me conhecer, mas só conhecer.. É isso que diz o meu cartão, e esses cartãos sempre falam a verdade..

- Cartões!

- Vai começar Kagome?

- Parei.. Eu sei Sango que você não dorme com ninguém, mas é que me sinto estranha pensando em você assim, tendo que ser agradável com as pessoas desconhecidas, e eu sei como você odeia isso, sem contar que varias meninas, amigas suas até.. Elas, você sabe se prostituem, você pode ficar mal falada e depois se quiser arrumar um emprego de verdade não vai dar, ai vai ser obrigada a ser acompanhante de pessoas toscas a vida inteira e vai ser infeliz e eu vou ter que ver você assim e.. – Ela observa a feição de sua amiga percebendo que tinha feito de novo, falado sem parar coisas que ninguém quer saber.. - Mas se você diz que não faz isso eu acredito.. pronto!

- É bom mesmo.. Se eu dormisse com eles, já estaríamos ricas meu bem.. – Sango piscou para Kagome ignorando seu mal humor.. – Mas e ai, estava 'aérea' porque?! Pensando em algum gato é?..

- Não.. – Sango arqueia a sobrancelha.. - Não sei direito.. Eu sonhei com o dia em que cheguei no nosso orfanato, e depois quando fui acordada rudemente, eu me peguei pensando no Inuyasha.. – Não conseguiu segurar um sorriso de canto..

- Huum.. Inuyasha, o hanyou que te agarrava é?!..E menino que você devia esquecer.. – Kagome concordou com a cabeça e Sango ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.. – Você ainda gosta dele, mesmo depois de todos esses anos?..

- Não, claro que não!.. Eu aprendi minha lição Sango, não gosto de ninguém, não me apego a ninguém, é bem melhor assim.. Sem contar que eu nunca mais nem sequer ouvi falar do Inuyasha, ele deve ter sido adotado por alguma família rica e ter sumido no mundo..

- Família rica é?!.. Rum, não seria de todo o mal se você ficasse com ele..

- Sango! Não vou ficar com ninguém acabo!..

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou.. – Sango brincou, mas logo sua feição ficou séria, ela olhou Kagome daquela maneira estranha, como se os anos e experiências pesassem nos seus olhos.. - Mas é melhor assim amiga, duas humanas soltas por ai, sabemos como é depois que eles nos conhecem de verdade..

- Ai, que assunto deprê meu Deus!.. – Kagome fala se levantando e saindo do quarto, não queria mais pensar naquilo, apesar de não confiar em youkais, não conseguia pensar mal do seu garoto.. – Vem me ajudar a fazer almoço Sango!.. – Ela grita já na cozinha esquecendo o assunto..

- TO INDO!..

**OoOo 10 anos antes em New Jersey (NY) oOoO**

- ME SOLTA! ME DEIXA IR! –Eu me debatia nos braços da mulher desconhecida que veio me buscar no carro daquele bastardo!..

- Calma criança, está tudo bem agora.. – Aquela youkai me segurava como se eu fosse uma nada! Como se eu nem estivesse fazendo força! Maldita! Parece que eu tô batendo em uma parede gelada, ela não se machuca não?! Eu quero ir embora, quero ver a tia Kaede.. Eu quero o Inuyasha!..

- Me solta! Por favor!... – Brigar com essa animal não vai adiantar..

- Está tudo bem agora Kagome, aquele homem não esta mais aqui.. Ele não é mais seu papai – Ela segurou a minha cabeça com as duas mãos, me encarando nos olhos.. – Não precisa brigar com ninguém mais.. – A youkai sorriu e me soltou devagar, mas ficou parada bem pertinho de mim, se eu tentar fugir ela vai conseguir me pegar..

- Vou poder ir embora? – A moça loira com os olhões pretos balançou a cabeça, ela não vai me deixar ir embora, me jogaram em nova casa, com pessoas desconhecidas, sem meu garoto pra me defender.. – Eu tenho família moça.. – Eu não vou chorar, não vou parecer fraca na frente desses adultos bastardos!..

- Mas é claro que tem.. Somos todos uma família aqui Kagome, você vai adorar todas as crianças daqui..

- Não! Eu tenho o Inuyasha, e quero voltar pra ele! Não quero ficar aqui! – Olhei a sala grande cheia de brinquedos legais, um sofá chique, acho que essa loirona esta querendo me seduzir isso sim, mas eu não vou ficar aqui, só porque a sala é bonita, não por muito tempo porque eu sei que o garoto vai vir.. Ele sempre me encontra.. Não é?!

- Kagome olhe para mim!.. Esse é o seu novo lar agora, você vai adorar isso aqui, espera até ver a sala de tv, o parquinho nos fundos, sem contar os cachorros, vocês humanos gostam de cachorro não gostam?! – Vocês humanos! O que você sabe sobre humanos mulher esquisita.. – Tudo bem se você não quiser me responder agora.. Você pode conhecer seu quarto comigo se quiser.. Hã?

- Não! – Escutei a mulher magricela bufar, só falta ela não me querer mais também..

- Ok Kagome.. Qualquer coisa você grita meu nome.. – A olhei entediada, como se eu soubesse o nome dela, burra!.. – Sou Satori tah?!.. Vou levar suas coisas no seu quarto.. Você e Sango vão dormir juntas, ela é uma criança maravilhosa..

- Se ela fosse maravilhosa já teria sido adotada..

- Idiota! – Mal cheguei e uma criança já me odeia, ótimo, encarei a menina que apareceu na sala, ela é meio estranha para uma youkai mas pera ela.. Ela é.. Humana! – Se eu quisesse ser adotada eu seria garota.. – Ela falou cheia de si, me encarando com raiva..

- Vo.. vo..você é humana! – Eu nunca tinha visto outra filhote de humano igual a mim, ela é igual a mim!

- Já vi que terão muito o que conversar.. – A adulta passou por mim, tão rápido que eu mal notei, só consigo encarar a menina descalça na minha frente, ou será um menino? Ah é uma menina, ela tem peitos, graaandes peitos.. Mas pra que essa camiseta encardida e esse shorts, ai ela..

- Ta encarando porque pirralha? To suja porque os cachorros me sujaram, não sou porca não! – Mas como ela é grossa! Nem o garoto falava assim comigo, essa encardida, que é bem maior que eu, ué porque ela ta chegando perto, muito perto.. – Não vou te bater não pirralha..

- Eu..Eu na..não estava com, com medo.. – Eu to morrendo de medo, e se essa sujinha decide se revoltar? Cadê o Inuyasha!

- Estava sim, mas tem problema não.. Sou a sua companheira de quarto, a Satori me obrigou a vir te receber, não pense que eu quis não ok?! Otimo! – Ela me encarava meio arrogante, e não sei porque mas to sentindo que vou chorar, não aguento mais, meus joelhos estão tremendo igual a duas varas, não me aguento mais de pé, acho que só não reclamo da dor de quando cai no chão porque, ja to sentindo dor em todo corpo..

- Posso ficar sozinha por favor Sango? – Não consigo encarar a menina, fechei os olhos sentindo meu rosto ficar molhado, apertei minhas mãos bem forte, até que senti um corpo quente embalar o meu..

- Não, não pode ficar sozinha Kagome.. – Sango me segurava com força contra ela mesma, eu a sentia tremer igualzinha a mim.. Será que ela também ta chorando?! – Você ja foi adotada muitas vezes não foi?! – Senti o abraço apertar e me senti segura, só me sentia assim antes com Inuyasha.. – Também passei por isso pirralha, esses youkais me fizeram de idiota por muito tempo.. Eles só gostam dos seus Kagome, por isso eu tenho que gostar dos meus..

- Mas.. Ni.. Nin.. Ninguem conseguiu me amar Sango, nenhu..ma mamãe e nenhum pa..papai.. – As palavras ficavam presas na minha boca, não conseguia falar sem soluçar, não mais.. Achei uma humana ela vai me entender..

- Você que não vai ama-los Kagome.. Ninguém pode machucar os sentimentos de um humano, somos superiores menina.. Eu aprendi e você vai aprender também.. Nos temos um enorme coração e uma mente brilhante, mas estamos apodrecendo, porque nos achamos menos que eles, tentamos ser como eles, ser um deles.. – Eu me afastei um pouco a encarando com os olhos esbugalhados, o que ela falava com tanta segurança, ela podia ler minha mente?!.. – Você esta conseguindo me entender?! Pegue tudo Kagome.. Comece de novo, esta é sua segunda chance.. – Ela abriu os braços olhando em volta, o que ela tentava dizer?.. – Vou ajudar você, porque você é dos meus! Somos iguais!..

- Me ajudar como? – Senti suas mãos limparem as lágrimas que escorreram do meu rosto e até molharam meu vestido..

- A não sentir mais dor Kagome.. Eu passei por tudo que você passou, foram dezoito famílias, que eu me lembre e só tenho quatorze anos.. – Ela riu amarga, me pareceu bem mais velha agora a olhando assim, ela tinha o rosto cansado era bonito para uma menina encardida, mas pareceu ser mais velha, quando fez essa cara.. – Sempre fui descartada como uma roupa velha, e adotada de novo, e depois descartada de novo..

- Eu também.. – Ela me entendia melhor do que meu Inuyasha, coloquei a mão no meu pescoço tentando segurar minha corrente mas não tinha nada ali, tinha até me esquecido.. – Sango, como você vai fazer parar de doer? – Ela mudou seu rosto de novo, agora sorrindo muito travessa..

- Você vai pegar o jeito rápido, primeiro tem que parar de agir e falar como uma criança de 5 anos..

- Ei eu não faço isso.. – Essa doida! Uma hora ela diz que vai me ajudar e depois me xinga, ainda tem coragem de rir de mim!..

- Você tem uma boneca escrota Kagome! Os youkais te levam no colo pra todo lugar, você fala mamãe e papai.. Chega! Você não precisa mais ser o brinquedinho, nem fazer o que youkais acham que você deve fazer, não somos tão frágeis assim.. Você não é tão frágil assim!.. Mas eles te fizeram pensar que sim.. Você chega com esses olhinhos azuis arregalados, essas bochechas rosadas e beicinho no rosto, você pede para ser cuidada só de te olhar.. Você pode cuidar de você mesma.. Você é uma humana! Você é forte!

- EAH! Eu sou forte! – Eu acho, mas se ela disse que isso vai tirar a dor então tah!.. – E agora?.. Que mais eu tenho que fazer?

- Esquecer os youkais, esse Inuyasha que você disse ele é..?

- Hanyou.. – Eu não consegui não sorrir, ele é um gatinho, com aquelas orelhinhas..

- Então o esqueça! Ele também vai querer possuir você.. Youkais pensam diferente, hanyous também! Eles querem ter as pessoas, nós humanos não somos assim..

- Não vou esquecer o Inuyasha! Ele vai me encontrar..

- Se ele te procurar.. – Ela revirou os olhos deixando claro que a conversa ia parar por aqui.. - De todo jeito, até lá eu que vou cuidar de você pirralha, você tem muito o que aprender.. Você está comigo agora..- Ela sorriu me ajudando a me levantar do chão, gostei dela acho que vou ficar com ela pra sempre, ai quando o Inuyasha me buscar eu levo ela junto.. É já decidi a Sango também é minha agora.. – Foi criada no meio deles e pensa como eles, vou te mostrar como é bom pensar como humano pirralha..

- Não sou pirralha oh encardida!..

- É essa a idéia..- Ela sorriu orgulhosa.. – Mas se me chamar de encardida de novo vou mandar os cachorros sujarem você também.. – E eu não via a hora de isso acontecer, não me sujar claro! Mas ver os cachorros, Satori tinha razão, humanos são doidos por cachorros e filhotes.. Muuiitoos filhotes.. – Bora subir pra conhecer nosso quarto, cê deu sorte que esse orfanato é chique! – Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou em direção as escadas.. – E o melhor! O mais divertido.. – Ela me puxou pra perto dela, se abaixando pra cochichar só pra mim.. – Não seremos adotadas nunca mais!..

**OoOo Atualmente Brooklyn (NY) oOoO**

- Hum, sabe que eu lembrei agora?.. – Falou Sango se encostando no balcão da cozinha americana tirando Kagome de seus devaneios, foi só sonhar com sua infância que tudo voltou a se passar por sua cabeça, todos os medos e inseguranças que a assombraram quando criança, se fizeram presente hoje.. Mas para que?!..

- Não fala de boca cheia Sango que nojo.. – Kagome lhe joga um guardanapo e se senta ao seu lado tentando esquecer as coisas que rodavam na sua mente..

- Taa!.. – Ela engole.. – Então, eu lembrei que quando tentavam nos adotar nós fazíamos o diabo para a família desistir..

- Fazíamos?! – Kagome riu, sempre achou que Sango lia mentes, como era possível as duas estarem pensando na mesma coisa.. - Eu era uma pobre e inocente garota que era influenciada por você! – Ela respondeu antes de colocar a comida na boca, Sango amadureceu cedo, mas depois de adulta parece que voltou a ser criança..

- Você deu sorte de me conhecer isso sim.. – A duas deram uma pequena risada antes de voltar a comer..

- Lembra da vez que eu fingi ter síndrome do pânico? E toda vez que eles me perguntavam algo eu gritava e corria em volta da mesa.. – Kagome lembrou rindo ao mesmo tempo em que falava..

- E a vez ficamos com a cabeça deitada na mesa, babando.. – As duas deram altas gargalhadas..

- Suas ideias eram sempre toscas.. Mas eu sempre ia na onda, vai entender..

- Falando em onda.. Hoje você vai no meu job comigo..

- Já disse pra não me colocar nos seus assuntos.. – Kagome fecha a casa e se levanta levando os pratos para a pia da pequena cozinha..

- Mas vai ser em uma baladhenha.. Você vai curtir, não gosto de ir sozinha nesses lugares Kagome.. Vamos?!.. – Ela não responde.. – Vai Kagome..

- Não Sango!..

- Você vai comigo, curte a noite, dança, pega algum carinha e voltamos juntas.. Você me vigia, olha que maravilha!..

- Sango.. – Fala ela suspirando..

- Você aproveita e conhece as outras meninas, vai ver como apesar de tudo elas são legais.. Vaaiii Kagooomeee..

- Ta Sango! Tah, mas eu tô falando serio, não vou entrar nesse negocio com você!..

- Eu nem quero amiga, você que continue seu estágio quietinha e eu continuo meu job quietinha.. – Kagome suspira e revira os olhos..

- Mas e ai.. Quem é o 'homem' da vez? Algum velho? Aleijado? A beira da morte..

- Até que não menina.. É outro riquinho curioso achando que vai ter algo desse corpitho.. – Sango fica de pé mostrando o corpão.. – É um doutor..

- Uii.. – Kagome revira os olhos..

- É verdade, me deram o cartão e tudo.. Ta achando o que?! Tô fraca não menina!.. Você vai comigo, neh?!

- Ta bom Sango.. Já disse que vou, não disse?! – Ela seca as mãos no shorts do pijama.. – Contanto que você escolha a minha roupa, me maquie, arrume meu cabelo, faça minhas unhas.. Há e tem que prometer, que não vai sumir lá na balada, e que também não vai dormir com ele.. – Ela aponta o dedo e aperta os olhos ameaçando a amiga..

- Nem se for gathenho?!

- Nem se for o príncipe da Inglaterra Sango.. Se não eu nem vou..

- Ok! O que você quiser, vamos logo então fazer essa unha dondoca porque eu também tenho que fazer a minha.. – Ela estica a mão e Kagome segura, sendo arrastada em direção ao quarto novamente.. – Combinei com Miroku as 11 horas na Kiss & Fly, vamos chegar arrasando.. – Sango comentou animada deixando Kagome em cima da cama, enquanto ia ao closet pegar os esmaltes..

**OoOo New York city (NY) oOoO**

- Tudo confirmado para hoje então.. – Miroku resmungou se jogando na cama de Inuyasha, que permanecia imóvel na cadeira em frente ao notebook.. – Tô falando com você Inuyasha!..

- Como é possível, que uma pessoa viva não tem um facebook? Um twitter? Um instagram! Nem um instagram!

- Quem não tem instagram Inuyasha? – Miroku se levanta e fica abaixado ao lado do amigo para poder visualizar a tela..

- A minha Kagome.. – As palavras vazaram da boca de Inuyasha sem que ele se desse conta, sem ao menos deixar de digitar ou encarar a tela, Miroku que o olhou assustado por alguns segundos, tentava puxar na memória onde é que já ouviu esse nome antes..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**O que ACHARAM?! HÃ?! Ficou estranho essa cap?! Perdi a mão?! Gostaram?! Amaram?! Odiaram?! Não fede nem cheira?! OK PAREIII U_U.. SERÁ QUE ELES VÃO SE ENCONTRAR?! .. Ta parecendo neh?!.. As leitoras que são boas em adivinhação, já até sacaram qual vai ser o primeiro problems do casal! Acho que deixei muito na cara.. Maas enfiim! O casal esta perto de 'FOUND YOU'! Mas existem mais de uma maneira de se encontrar alguém, por isso relaxem, tem bastante história por vir ainda.. Ah não sei se consegui passar isso mas, a Kagome muda de um flash back para o outro, revolts! E como o Inuyasha a vê e como ela realmente é por dentro.. Espero que eu também tenha conseguido passar como os youkais veem os humanos, como eles são fisicamente também.. Acho que estou descrevendo mal as roupas e lugares não to?! Vou explicar melhor a localização pra vcs, qualquer duvida só perguntar!..**

**A história se passa no Estado de New York.. Mas em cidades diferentes (vizinhas)..**

**Casa atual da família do Inuyasha e Miroku – New York (city)**

**Casa Atual da Kagome e Sango – Brooklyn**

**Orfanato da Kaede - North Field**

**Orfanato da Kagome e Sango - ****New Jersey**

**Espero ter tirado qualquer duvida, mas se não estou aqui ;)**

**Queria falar também, não sei se alguém aqui participa do grupo do Inuyasha fanfics no facebook, mas enfim, aconteceu algo que chamou minha atenção, colocaram lá uma linda imagem fanart do pessoal do desenho Inuyasha, e eu comentei que a Kikyou estava com cara de c* no desenho, comentário meu que gerou a revolta de certa pessoa, que foi muito desagradável comigo, eu pensei que as vezes faço comentários bem piores aqui sobre os personagens do desenho, quero AFIRMAR! Que não tenho a intenção de ofender fã de nenhum personagem, já que são desenhos nunca imaginei que poderia ofender, mas cada pessoa é uma pessoa, portanto se você leitor que vê minhas notas finais, NÃO se ofenda, eu estou brincando! **

**VOLTAANDOO A FIIC! Vou tentar adiantar uns caps aqui em casa, para eu ter estoque quando a facul começar, inspiração é chata pra vir, mas quando vem meus dedos doem haha.. Esperoo que tenham gostado! Estou ansiosaaa para saber a opinião de vocês.. Miil beiijoos e continuem COMIIGOOOOOOOOOO!**

**TODOOS MEEUUUUS U_U**

**Um beijo especial paraa!**

**Tifa loveheart**

Oii queriida! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, logo, logo o fofo do Inu encontra a Kagome.. haha.. Aii meu Deus! Que perguntas?! Haha.. Fiquei curiosa tambem.. Miil beijoos querida e continue comiigo!

**Neherenia**

OIIIIIII! *-* Espero que você tenha curtido essa cap e no tenha se decepcionado, a Kagome esta bem, olha ela aii haha.. Aiin, eu achei muito mais fácil fazer ele, achei meio difícil escrever a Kagome pequena, porque o Inu ficou tãoo tesudo, que ela também tinha que ficar haha.. Miil beijos e continue comigo amoree!

**Patyzinha**

Uii sou princesa! u_u chiiquee! Haha.. Oiii amoree..!.. Eah, ela é uma fofa aos olhos do Inu, mas é meio diferente na mente dela, meio safadhenha também haha.. Seu pedido foi atendido, um cap especial só para você saber o que aconteceu com ela!.. Olha tenho amigas que são assim com suas mães.. É uma figuraçaa! Prontinho, você viu o Inuno e a Ká! Proximo cap, terá mais detalhes das coisas, é que esse é mais voltado para a Kagome mesmo.. Espero que tenha gostado apesar de tudo! Miil beijoos queriidaa!

**Pri**

AAHHHH.. Se a PRI que é a PRI, disse que valeu a pena esperar essa autora lerda escrever então prontoo.. sem mais u_u haha.. Oii lindíssima! Obriigada, espero de coração que tenha curtido esse cap tambem.. Miil beijoos! E continue comigo hein!

**Geo**

Oii queriida! Beem vinda *-* Inu tarado sincero, e Kagome safadinha come quieto, haha.. Espero que tenha gostado da's personalidades de Kagome.. Mil beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse cap! ;)

**Nane-chan **

Oii amoouur! Aiiin, eu também adorei escrever ele pequenino, eah ele cresceu ficou um gato, próximo cap veremos mais da personalidade deles (Inu e Kag) agora adultos, e quem sabe o grande encontro hã?!.. Se bem que a ká não é tão pura, a ela é mas não é?! Eu ia faze-la bem bobinha, mas depois pensei em crianças de verdade e com a idade da Kagome (12 anos) eu já pensava em como seriam as coisas.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap, mesmo a Ká não sendo tão anjinho assim!.. Miil beijos e continue comigo!

**Dinda Neko**

Olá, seja bem vinda *-* Que bom que meu enredo conseguiu te capturar, quase uma publicitaria hã?! SQN! Haha.. Teve uma pequenina parte de Sesshy e Rin, mas eu os fiz fofinhos, adoro mulher pequena e enfezada e homem serio que fica obediente! Haha.. Muuito obrigada mesmo, pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado do cap e que continue comigo!.. Miil beijoos..

**Carol**

Obriigadaa!.. Haa não demorei taantoo neh?!.. Ia postar o cap bem antes, mas ia ser só a metade dele, ai resolvi esperar e fazer direitinho, como estou acostumada, caps grandes, com começo meio e quase fim.. Miil beijos e espero que esteja gostando!

**Wal-kun**

Onnnw! Queridaaa! Como sempre uma fofaa! *-* Sinceramente, essa fic era para ser uma one shot, já que ouvi na musica e pensei na fic, mas resolvi fazer long, então até certa parte eu sei o que quero, tive uma melhor ideia do enredo esses dias, numa ideia assim do nada, mas não sei direito, vou sempre esperando as ideias surgirem.. E que surjam rápido por favor!.. Não decidi se a Kikyou vai ser má, mas ela não vai ter muita importância na fic, não curto escrever sobre ela haha.. Espero que esteja gostando, e que descubra o que vai acontecer junto comigo haha.. Miil beiijoos queriida!

**Joh chan**

Obriigadaa queriida! Miil beijoos!

**Inulady Taisho**

Oii queriida!. .SIIM TEREMOS MARCA TAMBEM! Adorei escrever sobre ela, e acho super legal a ideia do homem não conseguir amar mais ninguém depois e a mulher sim.. MUAHAHAAHAHAAA!.. Siim, fic de Inuyasha não é uma fic completa, sem Kikyou dar uns pegas nele, só para a nossa raiva haha.. Siiim, eu li e escrevi taantas fic do tadinho HANYOU! Tadinho nada, todos preferem ele assim, eu com certeza prefiro ele assim, ai me veio a ideia haha..Muuiitoo obriigadaa amoree! MIILHÕES de beijos e continue comigo!

**Nanda Taisho**

Oii queriidaa!..Esses celulares não tem chances contra nós!.. Fico tão feliz de ter conseguido agradar vocês, experimentei um novo jeito de escrever e deu certo! To muito feliz mesmo!.. Muuiito obrigada mesmo.. Espero ter tirado algumas de suas duvidas, sim eu tambem pensei em deixar ele roubar o beijo.. Mas depois pensei que quero que o primeiro beijo deles seja mais hot, mais adulto digamos assim..Miil beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse cap tambem!

**Sophie-sama**

OII! BEM VINDAA! Quee ótimo que está amaandoo! Eu espero que continue comigo e que continue gostando.. Miiil beijoos!

**StehTaisho**

Oii queriida, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e que tenha curtido o inu safadinho e novinho.. Espero que acompanhe a fic lado a lado comigo hein?!.. Lembrando que as fics do perfil "Amanda Taisho adaptações" não são de minha autoria, eu só as transformo no mundo de Inuyasha.. Mas essa fic é toda minha, assim como Usurpadora e etc!.. Miil beiijoos!

**Valeria-chan**

OBRIIGADAAA! Acho que mostro bem os sentimentos dos youkais, porque desde pequena eu queria ser uma pobre amanda com 8 anos.. ai aii.. Enfiiim.. espero que continue gostando da fic ok?! Miil beijoos

**Kiaraa**

Oiii queriidaa! Que maravilha você aqui, lendo uma fic Minhaa! Conheço suas fics! "Uma semana" é TUDO DE BOM! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que continue aqui!.. Miil beiijoos


	4. Finally

**MEEUU DEUUUS! QUE VERGONHAAAAAAAA! COM EXATOS 3 MESES SEM POSTAR! O.O PERRRDÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! Fiiqueii tão corrida com a faculdade e os meus trabalhos!.. QUEM DIRIA QUE FACULDADE É TÃO DIFICIL! Juntou com a falta de inspiração e preguiça alheia e deu nisso.. Nessa demora sem tamanho e sem justificativa!.. Tentei postar o cap no final da semana.. Mas o Avast (maldito) estava travando meu NOTEBOOK! FOI UM ROLOO! Maas como disse uma amiga.. Sou brasileira e não desisto nunca!.. Espero que me perdoem de verdade! Só posso dizer que, vou me esforçar o máximo para não atrasar cap desta maneira.. Se eu ainda tiver algum leitor EU ESTAVA COM SAUDADES!.. E se você é novo! BEM VINDO ! SEEEM MAIIS DELONGAAAS! O CAAAAAPPPPPPPP! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOo 10 Anos antes New York (city) oOoO**

- Você vai adorar nossa cobertura Inu.. – Ouvi a voz da tia Izayoi no hall , ela costuma sempre parecer triste mas ela esta feliz, isso cara, isso não é normal, gente velha é estranha, a tia é gata mas é estranha..

- Feh.. Acho que sim.. – Voz de homem?! Ou nem tanto assim, tem um adolescente com ela, a tia esta cada vez mais gata, se liga nesse corpo Miroku!, ótimo eles estão vindo em minha direção ainda.. Para de babar idiota! Inuno ja disse que me mata.. Velho sortudo..

- Oh Miroku querido! Que ótima hora para encontrar você.. – Vi minha vizinha gata sorrir de orelha a orelha, ela devia ser velha, mas tinha um corpo uaal, essa calça jeans e colan coladinho no corpo uaal.. - Miroku?!

- A oi tia, me distrai foi mal.. – O garoto parado ao lado dela me encarava meio debochado, parece que ele percebeu o que eu estava pensando.. Garoto esperto!

- Esse é o Inuyasha, Miroku, meu novo filho.. – Izayoi apertou a bochecha do garoto que apenas revirou os olhos sem descruzar os braços em frente ao corpo..

- E ai.. – Falei estendendo a mão.. Ele me olhou serio, estreitou os olhos e fungou, cara, que garoto estranho essas orelhas peludas esse cabelo branco.. Hanyou só pode..

- Feh.. Humano..

- Falow Hanyou.. – Esse cara é folgado.. É dos meus..

- Aposto que é fracote.. – Sem exagerar cara! Malho muito!

- Aposto que te venço em uma queda de braço..

- Se prepara para perder humano.. – Ouvi os dedos das mãos do cara estralarem, imagina ele numa briga cara!.. To feito com um guarda costas Hanyou..

- Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem meninos.. – Nem lembrava mais que a tia gata estava no hall também, esse garoto me fez esquecer de uma mulher?! Perturbador! MIROKU PERTURBADOR!.. Sai Dessa! - Vou mandar preparar um banquete para o café da tarde.. – Nem prestei atenção no que ela falou, mas a vi balançar os longos cabelos, e sair fazendo barulho com o salto super alto, em direção ao elevador.. Como ela não cai com essa joça?! – Mostre ao meu filhote o que tem de divertido aqui, conto com você Miroku! – Ela piscou para mim.. ELA PISCOU PRA MIM!.. Tão gata cara!..

- Achou ela gostosa?! - O tal do Inuyasha perguntou me olhando com a sobrancelha de pé e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.. Menino esperto, será que ele tem a mão amaldiçoada também?! Ele deve ser mais pervertido que eu, a própria mãe, ainda bem que a minha é gorda..

- Credo ela é sua mãe cara!..

- Ela não é minha mãe.. – Ele fechou a cara e colocou a mão no bolso.. – Bem.. Sei lá, acho que agora é.. – Que confusão.. Entrar em uma família assim do nada..

- Ela te adotou neh?! Pensei que pessoas ricas só adotassem bebês.. – Eu vi de novo o sorriso malicioso se formar no rosto do hanyou..

- Como se existissem bebês hanyou dando sopa por orfanatos. – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, deve ser perturbado o coitado.. Ou ele conhece algum hanyou dando sopa..

- Você veio sozinho para família Taisho?! Ou tem mais algum hanyou perdido?! – Me f*di, olha a cara que o cara fez, se ele não me bater agora nem digo nada.. Tomara que na cara não, meu instrumento de trabalho..

- Hanyou não.. – Ele esta quase fazendo as mãos sangrarem cara, como isso?!.. – Talvez aquela bastarda esteja por ai.. Se eu tivesse irmã claro.. – Que?! Ele tem ou não uma irmã?! Melhor nem insistir, balance a cabeça e concorde Miroku .. - Mas e ai cara, o que, que tem de bom por aqui?! – Ele mudou assim da agua para o vinho?!

- Agora sim, esta falando minha língua.. – Ufa, mudança de assunto, nem conseguia respirar com o climão.. Me joguei no sofá de couro do hall, e Inuyasha fez o mesmo no da frente.. – Cara, a sala de cinema é foda, o bar do salão de festas tem de tudo pra ficar locão, a piscina cheio de gata me..

- Não preciso de nenhuma gata não..

- Já tem namorada? Você é muito novo cara, tem o que?! 16 anos?! – Que desperdício, um hanyou deve arrumar muitas meninas, e um amigo de hanyou então.. Eu sou um gênio!

- Tô com 15! – Ele colocou a mão em uma corrente no pescoço.. – E não tenho namorada.. Ainda, mas já escolhi a minha humana..

- Humana.. Hum.. Modéstia parte, somos os melhores.. – Como se fosse o único sorriso que esse menino consegue dar ele sorriu de lado, ainda malicioso..

- A minha humana pelo menos é.. Agora você..

- Eii qual é! Passo mor tempão na academia do prédio..

- Tah tanto faz.. Me diz uma coisa ai Miroku, eu gostei de você, e você foi com a minha cara, já que ninguém nesse lugar de metidinhos parece ter o jeito parecido com o seu.. Pelo menos não até agora.. – Ele deve ler pensamentos só pode, vi ele estreitar os olhos, tenho que responder..

- Estou escutando.. – Nossos sorrisos eram iguais..

- Vamos nos unir.. Fiquei sabendo que tenho um irmão ridículo, e vou precisar de ajuda para suportar o Youkai..

- Sesshoumaru.. – DIN DIN DIN! Se eu recrutar o Sesshoumaru vai ser foda, ele tem carta, o Inuyasha é Hanyou e eu sou podre de rico.. Que garota vai resistir?! - Ele é maneiro cara! Se eu você e Sesshoumaru nos unirmos, vamos zoar pra caralh*.. – Levantei e estiquei a mão ao hanyou jogado no sofá, arranjei um cara com a cabeça igual a minha, vou pegar tantas garotas cara..

- Fechado.. – Ele levantou e deu um tapa na minha mão.. – Vou precisar de ajuda também Miroku.. Você conhece New York melhor do que eu, e sabe que aqui tem de tudo.. Quero um detetive, policiais a CIA se precisar.. – Contratar a CIA? Com certeza tem agentes gatas por lá.. Puff.. Como se fossemos conseguir contratar a CIA, ele deve ser da roça.. Vou ensinar muuiita coisa para esse cara..

- Meo, não conheço pessoalmente, mas não é difícil de achar.. Tenho alguns conhecidos que arranjam rapidinho.. – Pela primeira vez ele abriu um enorme sorriso..

- Ótimo.. Com dinheiro vai ser fácil encontrar minha Kagome.. – Acho que ele não queria ter dito isso em voz alta, ja que ficou vermelho da cor da sua camiseta.. - Vamos subir cara, to com fome.. – Eu sempre estou..

- Bora lá!.. Certeza que sua mãe encheu a mesa.. – Sorrindo cumplices fomos em direção ao elevador.. – A cobertura é enorme, você vai curtir.. – Inuyasha apenas sorriu..

- Miroku.. – A voz grossa do Inuyasha cortou a musica irritante do elevador espelhado.. – Você é até estiloso cara, mas para andar comigo, vai ter que cortar esse rabo de cavalo.. – HEEYYY!

**OoOo Atualmente New York (city) oOoO**

- Kagome? – Miroku perguntou ao se recordar.. – Pensei que tinha desistido, depois do terceiro ano de busca.. – Ele se levanta para se jogar na cama de novo..

- Nunca desisti.. – Inuyasha gira a cadeira para ficar de frente para Miroku, mostrando uma face desolada..

– Ela deve ser muito foda para amarrar você..

- Eu nem sei se a reconheceria.. – Inuyasha sorri.. – Ela pode estar gorda, careca.. Pode ter virado lésbica.. – Os dois dão uma pequena risada..

- Quem você quer enganar cara?.. Aposto que você acha que ela esta linda..

- Eu tenho certeza que sim.. – Ele sorriu de lado se recordando de sua humana.. – Ela ja era linda criança, imagina agora mulher.. – Como ele pôde ter parado sua busca? Claro que a desilusão de ter encontrado outras 10 Kagome's diferentes ajudou.. Mas desistir? Se tivesse continuado, ela poderia estar agora em seus braços, sorrindo do jeito que só ela conseguia..

- Agora eu perdi meu companheiro para os pensamentos da mulher amada.. Imagina se você a encontrasse então.. – Miroku jogou um travesseiro em Inuyasha o despertando de seus devaneios..

- Bem, 'se' não é a palavra certa, quando eu a encontrar você quer dizer! Quando isso acontecer vou sumir por um mês inteiro.. No mínimo.. Tenho que colocar a saudade em dia.. – Miroku segurou o riso, quem era esse hanyou e para onde foi o 'Inuyasha sou solteiro?!' As mulheres são muito poderosas.. Oh raça!

- Vai dizer que tem saudades de uma criança Inuyasha?! Acho que isso é coisa da sua cabeça, falando sério! Você esta muito avulso eu acho.. Sabe o que dizem, mente vazia oficina do capeta!..

- Essa você tirou do livro 'pérolas da vovó'.. – Inuyasha levantou e parou em frente ao espelho, sem camisa só com a calça do moletom, podia ver seu definido corpo, ombros largos, braços definidos, cabelo 'cool', ele podia ter a mulher que quisesse durante esses anos ele teve, mas porque não querer nada sério?! Algumas eram ótimas garotas, mas não eram 'A' garota, estava mais que claro mesmo sem perceber, sem querer, ele a espera.. – Na real Miroku.. – Ele encarou o amigo pelo espelho.. – Eu sou apaixonado pela branquela.. – Se assustando um pouco com a revelação, Miroku levanta da cama e encara Inuyasha de perto, conhecia o amigo demais, sabia reconhecer verdade nos dourados olhos quando via..

- Isso é loucura Inuyasha.. – Murmurou Miroku ainda espantado, arrancando um sorriso triste de Inuyasha..

- Eu concordo.. Não tem um motivo para eu querer aquela garota, eu só sei que quero.. Não sei se um dia você vai sentir isso por alguém, mas.. Você vai saber quando for a garota certa.. Você simplesmente vai saber.. – Os amigos se encararam como sempre cumplices, Miroku gostou de pensar no dia em que conheceu Inuyasha, seu irmão que escolheu.. Tinham crescido tanto, apesar de ainda fazerem algumas bobagens amadureceram tanto.. Quem imaginaria que o vagabundo Miroku aos 26 anos estaria fazendo residência?! E que esse mesmo vagabundo estivesse gostando de trabalhar duro.. E quem diria que o galinha insensível hanyou estivesse todo esse tempo apaixonado..

- Vamos achar essa mulher Inuyasha.. Até eu estou ansioso para por meus olhos nela.. – Os dois apertaram as mãos num toque conhecido desde muitos anos atrás.. – E se ela não valer a pena juro que te bato..

- Vai valer.. – Inuyasha sorri, e volta a se sentar em frente ao computador.. – Como se você fosse capaz de me bater.. – Miroku gargalha se jogando na cama novamente..

- Experimenta hanyou.. Sou um humano bem treinado.. – Miroku afirmou pomposo, observando o amigo procurar algo nas gavetas da escrivaninha..

- Como um animal de estimação? – Murmurou sem parar o que estava fazendo.. Como achar o carregador do celular assim?! Devia parar de deixar a empregada arrumar suas gavetas, não encontrava nada depois que ela colocava seus dedinhos enrugados nas suas coisas..

- Acho que usei as palavras erradas.. Se meus colegas da facul te vissem falando assim comigo iam te censurar, sou um aluno muito centrado.. Sabe como é! As garotas preferem os inteligentes..

- Miroku! Olha essa pasta.. – Inuyasha jogou o objeto em Miroku, e se arrastou ainda na cadeira para olharem juntos o que tinha dentro.. – Musicas da banda.. – Inuyasha leu a capa, sem dizerem mais nada, os dois começaram a gargalhar..

- Nossa banda era um lixo.. Ninguém tocava nada.. Só o Sesshoumaru..

- Metido! – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo..

- Lembra que todo mundo queria ser o vocalista? – Inuyasha falou rindo, enquanto dava uma olhada nas musicas que escreveram..

- Claro, o vocalista pega mais garotas.. E se me lembro bem foi esse o motivo para termos uma banda..

- Olha isso.. 'Oh baby, me beije baby, me aperte baby.. Me lamba oh baby!'.. – Sem conseguir terminar de ler os dois deram mais risadas.. – Essa foi de sua autoria definitivamente.. – Inuyasha jogou sem cuidado a folha de lado e voltou a ler mais musicas..

- Como se você fosse um gênio.. 'Sei que você gosta do meu jeito bandido de ser, não resista baby'.. Porque tantos Baby's?! Não sabíamos falar outra coisa não? .. – Passaram alguns minutos nisso, definitivamente deviam chamar Sesshoumaru para ler, mas sua irritadinha humana não ia gostar de saber que o centrado namorado já foi um galinha também, mesmo se eles soubessem tocar algum instrumento e cantassem bem, a banda teria sido um fracasso, as letras eram ridículas.. – Tem uma muito bonita aqui Inuyasha.. Parece sua letra.. – Ele esticou a folha para Inuyasha que o olhava humorado, mas seus olhos mudaram quando ele começou a ler, a letra da musica..

- Agora a porta está aberta.. O mundo que eu conhecia está mudado.. Não há volta.. Agora o meu coração não está com medo.. Só de saber que você está lá fora.. Então eu acredito que.. Eu estarei esperando .. Esperando e rezando para que.. Minha luz a guie para casa.. Quando você se sentir perdida.. Vou deixar o meu amor.. Escondido no sol.. Para quando a escuridão vier..

- Hum.. Profunda..

- Nem sei porque essa musica esta aqui.. Lembro de ter amassado depois de escrever.. – Inuyasha falou olhando algumas marcas que permaneceram no papel.. – A empregada deve ter achado e guardado na época..

- Nem preciso perguntar para quem foi essa musica.. – Os dois ficaram em silencio.. – Hanyou burro!.. Se tivéssemos gravado essa musica estaríamos famosos e ricos a essa hora..

- E você não se tornaria um médico.. E eu não me tornaria um.. Ainda não decidi..

- Um playboy.. E o que os playboy's fazem?! Vão para balada, e hoje você vai comigo.. Seu aniversário de adoção precisa ser comemorado!.. E seu carro estreado!..

- Eu sei.. Sem contar que você vai conhecer a humana hoje não vai?! A acompanhante.. – Inuyasha não se sentia muito animado mas não furaria com o amigo.. Pelo menos hoje ele esqueceria Kagome, como uma despedida da vida de solteirão, depois encontraria a humana e a tomaria para si.. – Acho meio repugnante pagar para dormir com alguém, mas você quem sabe..

- Não estou pagando para dormir com ela.. Estou pagando para conhecer a Sango, não é todo dia que encontro uma humana por ai.. Eu vi fotos dessa mulher e cara, ela é muito gata..

- Agora estamos chegando ao ponto 'Miroku' de ver as coisas..

- Não quero dormir com ela.. – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.. – Tah.. Querer eu quero, mas não hoje.. Vou conhecer a humana, tipo um encontro.. Só que ela não sabe, e eu vou pagar por hora.. – Inuyasha sorri..

- É incomum.. Pensado bem, é a sua cara mesmo..

**oOoO Atualmente Brooklyn (NY) OoOo**

- O que achou do vestido? – Sango perguntou segurando Kagome em frente ao espelho do quarto..

- Estou parecendo uma vad..

- Ei pega leve, que esse vestido é meu.. – Sango alisou a peça de roupa que Kagome vestia, um vestido branco de bandage, ela estava linda, o vestido ressaltava as curvas do corpo pequeno magro, ela estava super elegante, Sango não conseguia entender, porque ela era tão teimosa.. – Lavei esse vestido com agua fervendo para ele encolher, então se você reclamar, eu jogo você na água..

- Mas ele esta meio curto.. – Kagome pronunciou puxando o vestido para baixo, mas assim que soltava ele voltava para o lugar quase dois palmos acima do joelho.. – Minhas pernas são curtas, não dá para eu sair assim Sango!

- Você esta linda Kagome! Nem querendo você consegue ficar vulgar.. – Ela afirmou se olhando no espelho, mesmo seu vestido sendo até os joelhos e não ser tomara que caia, ela parecia bem mais vulgar, já que seu corpo era bem mais volumoso.. Mas quem disse que ligava?! – Você vai arrasar na Kiss & Fly.. Fica despreocupada amiga, você esta linda.. – Ela colocou as mãos no ombro de Kagome, ficando atrás dela as olhando pelo espelho..

- Você acha mesmo?!

- Acho! Agora vou pegar a vodka para começarmos um esquenta.. – Sem falar mais nada Sango, saiu correndo em direção a cozinha, da maneira que podia, já que os saltos 15 cm atrapalhavam o processo.. Kagome voltou a se encarar no espelho, os cabelos negros ondulados na altura dos seios, seus olhos azuis se destacavam no delineado preto, e seus lábios pareciam maiores ainda com aquele batom vermelho..

– Sango tem talento.. – Ela sorriu para si mesma, talvez já tivesse encontrado algo para sua amiga seguir.. Ela saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir o barulho de vidro no chão.. –SANGO? – Como se imitasse sua amiga, correu da mesma maneira para a cozinha.. – O que aconteceu?!

- Foi mal Kagome.. Fui levar os copos e tropecei.. – Ela sorriu amarelo.. – Sei que você tem chodó pelo piso de madeira, mas vodka não mancha..

- Você me assustou Sango.. – Kagome suspirou e a observou limpar desajeitada o chão, o piso de madeira, por incrível que pareça, foi a primeira coisa especial para ela que colocaram no apartamento..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOo 5 anos antes em New Jersey (NY) oOoO**

- Eu quero um abraço das duas.. – Satori falou já abrindo os braços, eu e Sango sorridentes sem hesitar corremos em direção a responsável por nós durante os últimos anos, apesar da pele gelada da youkai, creio que consigo sentir o calor dos sentimentos naquele abraço.. – Vou sentir tanta falta das minhas pestinhas.. – Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ela se separou de nós, mantendo nossas mãos entrelaçadas com a dela..

- Também vou sentir sua falta Satori.. – Eu falei sorrindo, com os anos eu havia aprendido com Sango a não nutrir sentimentos por Youkais, mas como não retribuir a uma despedida tão calorosa da responsável por minha criação.. Já Sango não dizia nada, apenas a encarava, eu quase a fuzilei por ela ser tão insensível..

- Também vou ok?! – Sango me encarou como se dissesse 'satisfeita?' – Agora temos que ir, o taxi já abaixou a bandeira.. – Ela já soltava a mão de Satori quando ela nos puxou de volta para outro abraço..

- Não sei se fiz certo, Kagome só tem dezessete e você dezenove.. Não sei se devia ter te dado a guarda dela..

- Nem pense em mudar de ideia Satori! – Sango a soltou rapidamente.. – Eu sempre vou cuidar de Kagome, como você..

- Ela só está preocupada!.. – Sango só podia estar de brincadeira, as vezes eu me assusto como ela podia ter assim total controle do que sente, apesar de tudo, me sinto quebrada em abandonar o orfanato, o lar em que eu passei mais tempo em toda a minha vida.. – Acho melhor você esperar no carro amiga.. – Toquei o braço de Sango e nossos olhares se encontraram, me enganei, ela também está apavorada, mas nunca demonstraria, não na frente de uma youkai..

- Você tem razão.. – Ela suspirou e voltou a encarar a magra youkai.. – Venha nos visitar no Brooklyn se quiser.. – Evitando olhar para cima, ela praticamente correu em direção ao taxi..

- Desculpe a Sango ela.. – De que adianta eu tentar explicar, se nesses momentos nem eu entendo o que ela sente de verdade..

- Eu sei querida.. – Derramando uma lágrima Satori me encarou com preocupação.. – Se você precisar de qualquer coisa sabe que aqui sempre vai ser sua casa.. – Eu tentei segurar mas, senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, eu vou chorar.. vou chorar mesmo..

- Eu sei.. – Encarei a enorme casa branca, as flores espalhadas por todos os lados, aqui é o que mais se aproxima de um lar para mim.. Pisquei tentando afastar as lágrimas mas só fiz com que elas caíssem..

- Você está parecendo com a filhote que chegou aqui, um vestido rosa e rodado, sapatilhas, só falta o laço na cabeça.. – Ela acariciou meu cabelo chanel.. – E claro espernear e tentar me agredir.. Se bem que hoje em dia você não teria dificuldades ja que é uma sacerdotisa..

- Que bobagem Satori, coisas da sua cabeça.. Agora é melhor eu ir, se não o taxi vai custar uma fortuna.. – Comecei a andar em direção ao taxi, bem devagar, apesar de querer viver com Sango estou meio indecisa se quero sair agora de casa..

- Eu sei!.. Kagome?!.. – Me virei para ela, acho que ela vai chorar e me abraçar de novo, desse jeito eu não saio daqui hoje.. – Na sua conta bancária tem uma boa quantia..

- O que?! – Mas como..

- Recebemos muitas doações, mais do que realmente precisamos.. Tem dinheiro suficiente para dar uma boa entrada, no seu apartamento.. E os móveis doados já mandei para lá..

- Satori!.. – Corri e a abracei de novo.. – Nem sei como agradecer..

- Estude Kagome.. – Ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.. – O final do seu ano letivo está pago, você não precisa sair da escola particular.. Você vai estudar muito e vai conseguir aquela bolsa de estudos de Direito..

- Eu prometo!..

- E nada de trabalhar até conseguir a bolsa, sem distrações.. – Ela apontou o dedo para mim, da mesma maneira que fazia quando eu e Sango mandávamos outra família embora..

- Mas precisamos nos manter e..

- Sango dará um jeito, ela vai cuidar de você.. E se precisarem de ajuda Kagome, você tem que me chamar.. Entendeu?! Tem que me chamar!..

- Entendi Satori!..

- Deixei uma surpresinha no chão do apartamento.. Para vocês começarem com o pé direito..

- Mas como assim outra surpresa?! Acho que já fez tanto por nós e.. – Ouvi a buzina e olhei para Sango que me encarava irritada.. – Agora tenho mesmo que ir.. – Beijei seu rosto e corri em direção ao taxi.. Agora era nova vida, eu e Sango íamos cuidar uma da outra para sempre..

- Ela ficou bem? – Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, só escutando o barulho do transito Sango se pronunciou, eu sabia que ela não resistiria, ela estava tão preocupada com Satori, só não queria falar..

- Ficou sim.. – Apertei a mão de Sango.. – Ela nos deu um bom dinheiro para darmos uma gorda entrada no 'apertamento', e não nos preocuparmos por enquanto.. – Sango me encarou assustada, mas depois sua face se transformou em compreensão..

- É bem o tipo dela, se preocupar com tudo.. Querer dominar tudo.. Pff Youkais.. – Sorri disfarçada, afinal mesmo não admitindo Sango estava tão feliz e aliviada quanto eu mesma..

**oOoO Atualmente Brooklyn (NY) OoOo**

- Kagome?! Estou falando com você! A vodka! – Sango esticou o copo pela terceira vez em direção a Kagome, enquanto a encarava com o cenho franzido.. – Não acredito que vai ficar de cara virada, o chão não estragou não!

- Esta tudo bem Sango.. – Kagome ainda sorrindo pega o copo de sua mão e vira de uma só vez na boca.. – Esta esperando o que?! Enche de novo! – Sem falar mais nada Sango também vira seu copo e começa a encher outro.. – Mas é o ultimo, você sabe como eu sou fraca com bebida..

- Sei e hoje eu não quero ninguém gorfando! Principalmente porque não vou poder ficar todo tempo do seu lado.. – Elas viram o segundo copo, sem conseguir evitar uma careta.. – Definitivamente agora chega! – Sango passa a guardar a garrafa e lavar os copos enquanto Kagome se senta na bancada da cozinha americana.. – Desse dai menina!..

- Não começa Sango! – Kagome a ignora sorrindo.. – Mas e ai, como você vai fazer para encontrar esse Miroku?! Vai dizer que ele tem GPS?!

- Hahaha, engraçadinha.. Eu conversei com ele por Skipe e já vi sua aparência.. E Kagomezinha ele é um gato!..

- Se você me abandonar lá, eu já disse que te mato.. – Elas escutam a buzina do taxi.. – Vamos logo vai!.. Quanto antes irmos, mais cedo acaba minha tortura.. – Kagome pula da bancada se desiquilibrando do salto, mas ignora o acontecido assim como ignora a risada que Sango deixou escapar..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOo Atualmente New York (city) Kiss&Fly oOoO**

- SANGO?! COMO VOCÊ VAI ENCONTRAR O HOMEM AQUI?! – A musica estava muito alta e o local muito cheio, Kagome apenas conseguia enxergar sombras ao seu lado, raramente vendo seus rostos quando alguma luz colorida passava no meio de todos, as paredes escuras estavam repletas de luzes de neon, um enorme lustre de cristal ficava bem no meio da pista, tremendo sempre que tocava a batida da musica.. – AQUI PARECE PERIGOSO SANGO! – Parecia que Sango tinha ficado surda, talvez ela também estivesse, já que o som era terrivelmente alto.. Sem ter outra escolha, Kagome apenas aperta mais forte a mão da amiga, enquanto ela a levava para algum lugar..

- Aqui esta melhor.. – Sango falou sorrindo, após atravessarem um extenso corredor arredondado com muitas luzes rosa, elas haviam chegado no bar o som apesar de alto era mais baixo e as pessoas ali, podiam sentar para beber e conversar enquanto dançavam.. – Combinei com Miroku aqui.. Essa é a área vip Ká! É bem melhor do que lá no meio neh?!

- Pelo menos eu posso andar aqui.. – Pensando melhor, nem ali ela conseguia andar direito, sem que alguém esbarrasse nela, ou que algum youkai tocasse no seu braço, ombro ou até mesmo cintura.. Sango sorriu ao observar a face de desaprovação da amiga, sabia que ela estava desconfortável, no começo ela também se sentia assim, as pessoas agiam estranho quando avistavam um humano, principalmente depois de beber..

- Você vai ficar naquele camarote.. – Ela apontou e no mesmo instante arrastou Kagome até ele.. – Oi meninas! – Quase em uníssono as belas youkais responderam sorrindo, essas eram as 'amigas' de Sango, só de pensar no que faziam para ganhar a vida, Kagome já se arrepiava..

- Temos mais uma humana então?! – Uma loira de olhos vermelhos se aproximou de Kagome a analisando com um sorriso no rosto, todas aquelas mulheres eram tão altas e tão corpudas diferentes dela.. – Sou Serena! Com essa cara de inocente, corpinho quente e pequeno você vai faturar muito.. – Ela piscou..

- Não meninas!.. – Sango interrompeu antes mesmo que Kagome tivesse a chance de responder.. – Essa é a minha companheira de quarto, vocês vão fazer companhia para ela enquanto eu trabalho.. Pode ser meninas?!

- Onnw.. Mas ela parece uma bonequinha.. – Uma Youkai de cabelo rosa em resposta apenas puxou Kagome para o centro do camarote.. – Mas sua pele é tão fofa.. É mais quente que a da Sango!

- Ah.. Obrigada.. Eu acho.. – Kagome respondeu sem jeito procurando Sango com os olhos, mas ela já havia sumido..

- Relaxa Kagome.. – Serena falou tocando seu ombro.. – Cuidaremos de você, nenhum homem entra aqui, pode dançar pode beber a vontade.. – Ela apontou para as varias garrafas dentro de baldes de gelo.. – Que ninguém vai querer ficar tocando em você, não é meninas?! – Elas concordaram sorrindo, é talvez o preconceito que tinha era desnecessário..

- Não tem problema.. Quem tiver curiosidade pode colocar a mão.. – Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, ela se sentiu espremida por tantas mulheres que a tocavam e perguntavam muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.. Ouvindo a batida da musica junto, com o pouco de álcool que já havia bebido, foi impossível não rir..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Cara eu amo esse lugar! – Miroku gritou enquanto passavam pelo corredor rosa, era maravilhoso a expectativa que sentia, a batida, as bebidas, até o cheiro do local deixavam qualquer um agitado..

- Todos sabemos Miroku.. Agora que você berrou para todo mundo ouvir! – Inuyasha virou o resto de whisky de seu copo, sem parar de olhar em volta..

- Eu que tenho um encontro e você que esta com essa cara de preocupado?!

- Você não tem um encontro! E eu não estou preocupado.. – Ele colocou o copo na bandeja de uma mulher qualquer que passou, o cheiro naquela boate estava muito diferente naquela noite, mas ele não conseguia saber o que era..

- Achei! – Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando uma morena sorridente os fez parar de andar, sem paciência ele desviaria sem dar atenção, mas reconheceu pelo olhar do amigo, que essa seria a tal 'Sango'.. Os dois se cumprimentavam sorrindo mas estavam muito sem jeito, Miroku com certeza se lembraria de nunca mais sair com alguém pagando, é no mínimo constrangedor.. – Sango esse é o In..

- Melhor amigo desse cara.. – Inuyasha sorriu de lado para a mulher, ela devia representar muito bem, já que seus olhos não deixavam o de Miroku nem para olha-lo e ele era um Hanyou ora! – Enfim, vou deixar o casal sozinho..

- Não, espera ai! Sango você esta adorável.. – Miroku beijou sua mão..

- Eu preciso mesmo ver isso?! – Ignorando Inuyasha Miroku continuou a falar..

- Você não teria uma amiga para não deixa-lo sozinho.. – Sem jeito ele ajeitou a gola da camisa branca, logo escondendo as mãos no bolso da calça jeans..

- Bem.. – Sango pareceu pensar.. – Amiga não.. Mas tem as garotas do camarote se ele quiser é só escolher.. – Parecendo insultado Inuyasha a olhou com ira antes de pronunciar entre um rosnado..

- No dia que eu precisar pagar alguma mulher me chamarei Miroku..

- Olha aqui seu!

- Ei! – Miroku entrou na frente de Sango que avançou em direção a Inuyasha, ela não tinha ideia da força de um hanyou?! Ou tinha e não ligava?! Humana corajosa.. – Esquece ele Sango, está de mal humor por culpa de uns problemas.. Menos Inuyasha! – Mas quando se virou para o amigo, ele não estava mais lá..

- Qual o nome dele?! – Sango perguntou assustada, será que tinha ouvido direito?! Ah culpa de Kagome que falou tanto em Inuyasha que já estava a deixando paranoica..

- Dele quem?! Só temos eu e você aqui.. – Miroku segurou sua mão sorrindo.. Esse médico sabia mesmo encantar qualquer mulher, mas mal sabia ele que Sango não era qualquer uma..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Homens ficam muito idiotas quando tem mulher no meio.. – Grunhiu Inuyasha se sentando no bar..

- Qual a pedida Hanyou? – Ele sorriu orgulhoso, era ótimo ver como as pessoas pronunciavam o sua raça com admiração..

- Whisky, três pedras de gelo.. – Sem nem mesmo olhar para a bar tender, ele se virou para olhar o movimento, foi então que sentiu o cheiro.. Aquele cheiro! Estava muito mais forte ali, sem dar atenção para a bebida no balcão Inuyasha passou a procurar a origem do cheiro maravilhoso que estava começando a lhe impregnar, no meio de varias mulheres ele conseguiu enxergar uma menor.. Seu coração bateu descompassado no mesmo instante, sentia as mãos suarem e a respiração ficar difícil.. Arfando sem desviar os olhos de seu destino ele andou em direção a mulher..

- Minha mulher.. – Rosnou para si mesmo..

- Meninas é serio se eu beber uma tequila eu caio.. Sou fraquíssima para bebida.. – Kagome afirmou enquanto empurrava outra tequila de sua direção, essas youkais bebiam demais, com certeza deviam ter uma resistência enorme.. Do contrario do que pensou, estava se sentindo bem, o pouco que bebeu tinha a deixado no nível certo, alegre e consciente, a batida da musica já tinha a contagiado e as meninas eram muito agradáveis, a noite estava sendo já que não haviam homens ali para atrap..

- HEY!

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ENTRAR AQUI! – Ao ouvir os gritos de algumas meninas, Kagome voltou a atenção para a entrada do camarote.. Um homem enorme e imponente estava parado a encarando, as outras mulheres discutiam mas ele não respondia, ela podia sentir seus dourados olhos a devorando, seu peito subia e descia sob a jaqueta de couro revelando os fortes músculos.. Ela mesma estava arfando, sentiu seu corpo se aquecer e tremer, os olhos o cabelo, as orelhas.. era ele..

- Inuyasha! – Suas mãos e suas pernas tremiam, antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ele correu em sua direção, fazendo com que ela ouvisse o barulho quando seus corpos se chocaram com força.. Sem perder tempo ela o abraçou com as forças que tinha, acariciando o que podia, não conseguia abrir os olhos, alguma magica devia estar acontecendo..

"**Somos apenas crianças perdidas tentando encontrar um amigo**

**Tentando encontrar o nosso caminho de volta para casa.."**

- Finalmente encontrei você.. – Sussurrava ele repetidas vezes enquanto apertava sua cintura com força, sua humana estava maravilhosa, a pele gostosa e quente o prendia ali a agarrando, seu rosto ia passando no dela na intenção de senti-la de qualquer maneira, fungou em seu pescoço ficando excitado com o cheiro tão amado, que só esse ser possuía, passou a língua na extensão de seu pescoço enquanto puxava seu couro cabeludo para trás.. Ele pôde sentir cada poro da fêmea se arrepiar, pôde sentir seu cheiro se misturar com o dela mudado com a excitação de estarem juntos.. Colou suas testas procurando os olhos azuis tentadores que deviam estar negros de luxúria assim como o dele.. – Olha para mim Kagome.. – Sussurrou com a voz mudada.. Impossibilitada de abrir os olhos Kagome aproximou seus rostos, para com os dentes morder seu queixo, traçando com a língua o caminho para seus lábios..

'**Nós não sabemos para onde ir**

**Então eu vou me perder com você'**

- Me beija Inu.. – Suas bocas se tocaram, fazendo os dois gemerem no ato.. De repente, ele estava com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos dela, a boca ávida devorando a dela, enquanto a empurrava contra a parte. Sua língua deslizou para o interior da boca de Kagome, explorando, enroscando-se na dela, saboreando, ela se sentiu derretendo, seus dedos tremiam em excesso enquanto passavam desesperadamente pelo corpo do Hanyou, sentia tanto medo de abrir os olhos e não ser ele.. Descontrolados se beijavam sem pudor na frente de todos, ele sabia que precisava parar, que precisavam conversar mas ela tinha um gosto tão bom, e um cheiro ainda melhor... Não era justo, ele era apenas meio humano!

Kagome o enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto tentando retirar sua jaqueta de couro. E, com a perna direita, começou a subir e descer o pé com o salto em sua perna. Explorava-o com a língua, os dedos enterrando-se em seus cabelos, enquanto virava o jogo e tomava o controle, beijando-o com mais paixão do que ele já havia experimentado na vida, com os braços ele puxou as pernas de Kagome as enlaçando em sua cintura enquanto a prensava mais contra a parece.. Como aquele vestido era fino! Sua calça jeans não aguentaria muito tempo naquela maneira.. Precisava estar dentro de Kagome precisava saber como era, queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa na vida..

'**Nós nunca desmoronaremos**

**Porque nos encaixamos direito, nos encaixamos direito'**

- Eu quero você humanazinha!.. – Ele falou conta seu pescoço enquanto o devorava sem pudor, conseguia sentir o corpo pequeno rebolando se esfregando no dele.. – Eu quero muito..

- Eu percebi.. – Ela gemeu baixinho ao rebolar de novo, só precisava abrir o zíper dele e puxar sua pequena calcinha.. Oh como ela queria, sua mão ia deslizando em direção ao seu zíper, traçando sua barriga da maneira que conseguia, já que estavam muito colados..

- Ká.. Você tem certeza que.. – Ela mordeu seu lábio com toda a força que tinha, a fim de cala-lo..

- Sabe o que eu quero, de verdade? Fazer amor com você, se eu não tivesse certeza, não estaríamos aqui eu não estaria agarrada a você, cheia de vontade, e você não estaria com esta ereção monumental que estou sentindo aqui. Então pare de provocar e tire a roupa, antes que eu fique brava você Hanyou!.. – Depois de um rosnado Inuyasha a beijou a língua penetrando sua boca, deliciando-se com seu sabor as mãos dele escorregaram por suas costas, até agarrar-lhe as nádegas, a trazendo mais para junto de si, até sua necessidade de vê-la nua se tornar irresistível.. Uma mão escorregou para a cocha subindo em direção a sua calcinha..

- KAGOME! – Ela pôde ouvir o grito de Sango, ela seria a única no momento que conseguiria faze-la abrir os olhos, sua amiga estava furiosa e o homem ao seu lado a encarava assustado.. Meu DEUS! O que ela estava fazendo ali?! Quase fazendo amor com Inuyasha em uma boate, na parede!.. Falando em Inuyasha, ele não percebeu ou não se importou com os convidados, pois continuava a 'ataca-la'..

- SANGO! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!.. – Desenlaçando suas pernas ela ficou de pé novamente enxergando apenas o peitoral do Hanyou, podia ver o suor pela camiseta branca por de baixo da jaqueta, ela evitou olhar para baixo, com medo do que veria..

'**Eu sei onde poderíamos ir e nunca nos sentirmos decepcionados novamente**

**Podemos construir castelos de areia eu vou ser o rei, e você vai ser minha rainha'**

- Ignore eles Ká! Você me pertence humana!.. – Ele segurou sua cintura a abraçando de novo.. – Você é só minha! Toda minha!.. – O que ela estava fazendo tanto anos ao lado de Sango aprendendo e se esquecia assim fácil?! Ele não queria somar e sim a possuir, tê-la para ele, tinha que se manter firme, já que ele demonstrou hoje que podia destruí-la, tira-la do controle sem o menor esforço..

- Eu preciso me afastar.. – Ela pôde ouvir o coração de Inuyasha bater apressadamente enquanto seus braços se prendiam mais fortes ao redor de seu corpo..

- Não Kagome, você não precisa! – Ele afirmou a olhando sério..

- Inu.. Inuyasha você não entende eu preciso ir é serio.. – Ela tentou se afastar mas ele colou seus corpos novamente a olhando com firmeza..

- As escolhas que te dou são poucas, ou você vem comigo, ou eu vou com você Kagome!

'**Nós nunca desmoronaremos**

**Porque nos encaixamos como**

**Dois pedaços de um coração partido'**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**O que acharam hã?! R-E-A-L-M-E-N-T-E espero que tenham gostado, sei que não compensa minha demora extrema, MAAS! Se eu tiver pelo menos agradado já é lucro! Ainda estou em fase de decidir o rumo da história!.. Mas já sei quais serão os próximos acontecimentos! Durante a fic, haverá alguns pequenos e simples hentais! Não sei escreve-los muito bem, mas vou tentar! Lembrando meus amores que QUALQUER DÚVIDA! É SÓ PERGUNTAR! Perdão por qualquer erro! Espero que eu ainda tenha leitores, já que com a minha demora muitos possam ter desistido.. Mas se você fofo, lindo, maravilhoso, com bom gosto, leitor estiver aii! NÃO desista de minha pessoa! NUNCA! Abandonarei uma fic, e vou me esforçar o máximo para não demorar desta maneira!.. AAAHH e não é que a Kagome seja uma magrela tah! Nem a Sango uma gorda!.. Seria a mesma coisa de comparar.. Há deixa eu ver.. A Kim Kardashian com o corpo da Megan Fox, as duas tem belas curvas porem em proporções diferentes! Espero que tenham curtido! Os personagens crianças e adolescentes! A Rin é bravinha aqui haha.. Beem só tenho a agradecer! Miil beiijoos queriiidoos! E se eu merecer Reviews! Ficareii muuiitoo feliz em receber! **

**E continuem comigo!**

**Reviews**

**Neherenia**

Olha os encontro dos pombinhoos sii! Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera! Miil beijos queriida! E continue comiigo!

**Inulady Taisho**

Oiiiii! Q.U.E.R.I.D.A! Que ótimo que esta gostando dos flash backs, estou pretendendo faze-los em todos os caps!.. Siim, eles se encontraram na festa! Vc pegou no ar neh! Haha! Decidi fazer uma Rin um pouco diferente.. cansei a doce e fofa haha!.. MUITOO OBRIGADA! A inspiração não caiu como uma fruta madura na minha cabeça e eu demorei.. Peço desculpas! Mas pretendo não demorar assim! Obrigada! E miiil kissus! Ja nee!

**joh chan**

Oiii queriiiiidaaa! Fico tão feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior e espero que tenha gostado desse também.. Eu tbm estou um pouco apaixonada por eles pequenos, porque as crianças crescem?! Hahaha.. Miil beijos queriida e continue comiigo!

**Valeria-chan**

KKKKKKK.. Oii queriidaa! Talvez não pene para conquista-la, mas para mantê-la do seu lado.. com certezaa! O nome do grupo no face é 'fanfictions Inuyasha'.. Miil beijos queriida!

**Geo**

OII QUERIIDA! Obrigada por abrir seu coração! Ahh que pessoa não gosta de uma pequenina possessão! Quem não se sentiria mais amado neh?! Sango e Miroku também terão seus conflitos! Esses neandertais terão que penar um pouco para conseguir as 2 hahahaha!.. Miil beijos queriida e continue comiigo!

**StehTaisho**

Oii queriidaa! Ficoo muuiitoo feliz que tenha gostado! Nao sou muito engraçada mas vou tentando haha.. Miil beijoos e desculpe pela demora!

**Priy Taisho**

Oêêêê! QUERIIDAAAA!.. Luteii para postar essa CAP! MEO DEUUS! Kkkkkk.. Vc demorou para se juntar a mim, que bom que tenha vindo! Quando ouvi a musica tbm, fiquei batucando ela.. Até que me veio o enredo da fic haha! Eu fiuei tão feliz de te-los feito desde criança, foi muito divertido, já que eu estou mais para criança que para adulta haha.. Inu desde sempre ousado! Mas como resistir?! Acho que os HANYOUS deveriam ser DIVOS e PODEROSOS até no desenho.. Pq caraa! Eles são os melhores! Em questão ao humanos não é que ninguém dê valor, mas é que comparados a youkais eles são muito frágeis e precisam de cuidados diferentes, então dificilmente um youkai consegue se adaptar.. Não sei se vou mudar a maneira de marcar o parceiro.. Mas os efeitos da marca eu mudarei um pouco..Ou talvez mude! Realmente nao sei ainda.. Izayoi inspirada na mãe da minha melhor amiga! Ela é desse jeito haha! E essa balada Kiss&fly realmente existe em New York haha.. Miiil beiijoos e espero que tenha valido a espera!.. CONTINUE COMIGO HUUM!

**Kiaraa**

Oiiiii.. conheço sim suuas fiics! E são de ótimo gosto! Quem resiste a um Inuyasha assim?! Afinal no fundo sempre queremos ser aquela por quem o homem muda kkkkk.. Demorei para postar.. Desculpe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Miil beiijoos e continue comiigo!

**Patyzinha**

Oii queriidaa!.. QUE ÓTIMOO QUEE AMOOU! Esperoo que tenha amado esse também! *-* Siim.. As coisas vão se encaixando mas logo vão se misturando de novo haha.. Sango vai ser esse estilo brutona.. Gosdo de escreve-la assim haha.. Espeor que tenha gostado da maneira que o Inu conheceu o Miroku, kkkkkkk.. Não consigo não fazer o Miroku tarado! Não dá! Kkkkkkkk.. Muiito obrigada! E cadê sua irmã?! A buscarei pelos cabelos (sim é uma ameaça) E espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Miiil beijos e continue comiigo!

**BunnyRita**

Olá querida! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Ele a procurou sim! Conforme os caps forem avançando eu vou mostrando mais e mais o passado dos dois.. Espero que tenha gostado da maneira que eles se encontraram.. espero não ter exagerado! Haha!.. Miil beijoos e desculpe a demora!

**Tifa loveheart**

Olá queriida! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.. Kagome e Sango serão BFF's até o fim da fic.. no mínimo haha.. SIIM é desta vez que ele encontrará com a Ká! Haha! Miil kisses e continue comiigo!

**Nanda Taisho**

Olá queriida! Siim eu entendo o estranhamento, no começo eu não curtia fics contemporâneas justamente pela maneira que falavam.. Mas fui pegando um carinho especial por elas!.. Tenho um pouco de dificuldade de descrever, já que tenho sempre a impressão de que estou fazendo tipo assim cabelo:solto, sapato:preto vestido: listrado com sobre tom de blá blá blá chatooo! Kkkkkkkkkk.. Espero que o reencontro dos dois tenha sido do seu agrado! Muuiitoo obrigada! Miil beiijoos e continue comiigoo!

**Pri**

Oii queriidaa! CLAROO! Que sua nada humilde opinião vale muito!.. Siim, eu também prefiro esse site, só não entendo porque ele anda tão parado Maas enfiim! Esperooque tenha gostado esse cap também! Miil beiijooos!

**Mss. Kagome-chan**

Olhaa voucê aiiiii *gargalhaandooo* Seu novo vicio?! HUUMM! Posso me acostumar com isso hahaha!.. EBAA! Leia siiim! Nesse site eu posto os caps maiores, é que na realidade eu prefiro postar por aqui.. *NOSSO SEGREDO* aqui tenho meus leitores e gosto da maneira que a fic fica.. ELES SE REENCONTRARAAM! AAHH! Quee maraviilhaa que esta amandoo ! De verdade! AAh eu curtoo muito um Inuyasha possessivo, acho chiq hahaha! AAH! Já que vamos fantasiar vamos fantasiar com pessoas maravilhosas.. Porque pessoas feinhas tem em toda parte kkkk.. Eu inclusive haha.. A Kagome é meu chodó sempre será.. kkkk Esperoo que tenha gostado sim.. humanos com alto sexy-appeal.. não teria descrito de maneira melhor hahaha!.. Miil beijos queriida e continue comiigoo!

**Diiegoo**

Oii querido leitOR! Fiicoo muuiitoo feliz que esteja gostando viiuh! Demorei para postar.. desculpee! Espero que goste desse cap também!.. MIIL BEIJOOS e continue comiigoo!


End file.
